AirClan: The Dark Side
by OaklandRaidersGirl22
Summary: Jewelkit desperataly wants to be an apprentice, then on to a warrior. But what will happen if she is manipulated into being an apprentice of a Dark Forest cat? What will she do then? I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIORS! THE ERIN HUNTERS DO! Please review!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_AirClan:_

Leader- Gemstar- beautiful young tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Deputy- Smokeheart- long-haired gray tom

APPRENTICE, Firepaw

Medicine Cat- Sunfur- bright yellow tabby tom

Warriors- (toms and she-cats without kits)

Timberpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Ravenwing- black tom with white paws and white snout

APPRENITCE, Wavepaw

Smallsnout- golden-brown tabby tom with unusually small muzzle

Thunderstorm- lighter gray tom with white paws

APPRENTICE, Scorchpaw

Sharpfang- pale gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, Angelpaw

Lionshine- light gold tabby

APPRENTICE, Cougarpaw

Apprentices- (more than six moons old in training in becoming warriors)

Angelpaw-white she-cat

Firepaw-ginger tom with white paws

Wavepaw- silver tabby she-cat with white stripes

Cougarpaw- ginger she-cat

Scorchpaw- reddish-brown tom

Queens- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Blueheart- pale blue she-cat with light blue eyes (mother of Ravenwing's kit: Jewelkit (blue she-cat with silver stripes)

Acorntail- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Timberpelt's kits: Maplekit (light brown tabby she-cat) and Foxkit (dark brown tabby tom)

Rubyfur- reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Graystream- white tabby she-cat with gray stripes and brown (mother of Thunderstorm's kits: Arrowkit (very light brown tom with white flecks) and Tuftkit (white and light brown tom)

Elders- (former warriors and queens now retired)

Juniperfoot- brown she-cat

Oddear- gray tabby tom with black stripes and an unusually crooked left ear bone

_ThrushClan:_

Leader- Roarstar- dark tabby tom

Deputy- Stripepelt- short furred black tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Oceanwing- fawn-silver she-cat

Warriors- Brawnflower- silver tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, Spindlepaw

Raineyes- light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, Waterpaw

Clamwhisker- light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes

Asterear- ginger tabby tom

Quillfur- dark brown calico she-cat

Cactuseye- black tabby tom

Queens- Dewpelt- red cameo she-cat

Fernclaws- long-haired blue smoke she-cat

Tansystorm- tortoiseshell and brown she-cat

Elders- Lotusear- gray tom

Stonegaze- lilac tortoiseshell she-cat

_OakClan:_

Leader- Cinderstar- dark gray she-cat

Deputy- Agatewhisker- light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Pineleaf- dark brown tom

APPRENTICE, Streampaw

Warriors- Gravelcloud- dark brown smoke tom

APPRENTICE, Riverpaw

Spottedclaw- fawn tabby tom

Thicketflight- lilac tortoiseshell she-cat

Cypressflower- long-haired smoke she-cat

APPRENITCE, Quartzpaw

Hopeheart- brown tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICE, Whitepaw

Beetlestorm- cream tabby tom

Eclipseshade- black smoke tom

Elders- Magpiecloud- long-haired white she-cat

Boulergaze- thickset tabby tom

_JetClan:_

Leader- Longstar- pale tabby tom with black stripes

Deputy- Pureheart- white tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine Cat- Frostcall- silver-blue tabby tom

Warriors- Lynxfang- ginger tom

Cardinaleyes- lilac-silver she-cat

APPRENTICE, Kindlepaw

Clay- light brown calico she-cat with a scar doing down the side of her face

Frognose- brown tabby tom

Cometpelt- light brown she-cat

Icespark- white tom

Shrewwing- light brown smoke tom

Queens- Nutclaw- fawn calico she-cat

Dolphinflight- silver-blue tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A gray tom paced into a large cave with a glowing stone. His amber eyes glimmered in amusement.

"It's so wonderful." He meowed. A tabby cat padded in after him.

"How would you know?" It asked. The gray tom stared at the tabby standing in the shadows.

"Well, you know, being the deputy of my Clan is important." He meowed. The tabby warrior jumped on the gray tom playfully. The gray tom laughed and slid out of the tabby's grip. The gray tom saw the wretched smile of the tabby.

"Well, _deputy_. I don't think you understand." The tabby meowed.

"What do you mean?" The tom asked. The tabby cat's smile disappeared and it tackled the tom.

"I got you!" It yowled. The gray tom pushed it off.

"You can't catch me!" The gray tom taunted. He pinned down the tabby warrior. Suddenly, he leaped off, amber eyes wide. The tabby had no face. It pinned down the gray tom.

"You will fail your Clan terribly. You will tear it to pieces. What have you done to help it? Nothing!" The tabby's words echoed out of the nothingness in the cave. The gray tom struggled out of the evil tabby's grip.

"I will protect my Clan!" He yowled. The tabby began to laugh and started to sink in the ground. It grabbed the gray tom with its claws.

"You're coming with me." It snarled. The gray tom yowled as he was dragged down into the never ending darkness.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

The grass tickled her fur as she rolled around in it happily. No danger. No pain. Just fun. Her best friend tapped her on the shoulder with her tip-tail.

"Jewelkit. You've been doing this all day. It makes no difference if you just roll around laughing day and night." Maplekit complained. Jewelkit stopped rolling and stood up. She tried to do a hunter's crouch.

_The Clan leader is attacking her prey._ She thought. Jewelkit leaped on Maplekit, yowling in fury. Maplekit started to laugh and she attacked her also.

"All those cats that are old enough to catch their own prey, gather in the Air Cave for a Clan meeting." Gemstar meowed. Jewelkit sent Maplekit a mischievous smile.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" She asked. Maplekit nodded and looked around.

"No one's looking. Let's go to the Clan meeting!" She whispered. The two kits padded towards the Air Cave. Jewelkit's bright blue eyes glimmered as she looked at the cave in amusement. She headed towards a rock that was two times bigger than her. Maplekit stopped her and started to giggle. Jewelkit tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Maplekit took a deep breath.

"I dare you to climb up that rock and say, 'All those cats will fall before me! I will rule the forest!' Trust me, it will be hilarious." Maplekit mewed. Jewelkit's eyes widened.

"Blueheart would _kill_ me." She protested. Maplekit rolled her eyes.

"So? She isn't actually going to kill you." She meowed. Jewelkit shook her head.

"She won't _kill_ me, but I won't be apprenticed when I get the chance. I would probably have to wait another moon." She meowed. Maplekit sighed.

"Then we'll do it together." She meowed. Jewelkit hesitated.

"How do I know you won't jump off the rock and betray me?" Jewelkit questioned. Maplekit flattened her ears.

"You can trust me. We'll be side by side." She promised. Jewelkit rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She forced out. Maplekit pressed her pelt against Jewelkit's and they climbed the rock. When they were at the top, Maplekit nodded, and she and Jewelkit started to smile. Jewelkit took in a deep breath.

"All those cats will fall before me!" She began. All of the cats in the cave turned their attention to Jewelkit. She suddenly felt nervous. But, a dare was a dare. "I will rule the forest!" She yowled. No one said a thing. Jewelkit's face started to burn with embarrassment. Maplekit stepped forward.

"You heard what she said! She rules the forest, and so do I!" Maplekit pretended to be scared. "Oh, no! JetClan are attacking!" She mimicked in a high pitched voice. Jewelkit started to giggle. She stepped forward.

"I'll save you!" Jewelkit jumped off of the rock heroically. She found a rock about as big as her and leaped on it. Maplekit joined her in the dare and leaped on the rock also.

"JetClan can leave!" She yowled.

"We rule the forest!" Jewelkit yowled. She and Maplekit laughed and sprinted out of the cave. They slammed right into Blueheart and Acorntail. She and Maplekit stood up. Blueheart picked Jewelkit up by the scruff of her neck. Acorntail did the same with Maplekit. The two kits squirmed and tried to free themselves. Blueheart padded towards the nursery and placed Jewelkit on the moss bedding. She gave her daughter a stern look.

"Just what do you think you're doing in that cave young one?" She asked. Jewelkit let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't in trouble. Jewelkit shrugged.

"Maplekit and I just wanted to have fun." Jewelkit mewed, with her eyes closed tight. Blueheart nudged her daughter and laughed.

"You can have fun my little one. Just not in Air Cave. That's where Gemstar likes to hold meetings with the Clan. You aren't in trouble, but your punishment is to stay in the nursery for a moon." Blueheart meowed. Jewelkit's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped.

"What? That's not fair! Does Maplekit get a punishment?" She asked. Blueheart nodded.

"Maplekit has to stay only a claw-length away from her mother at all times until a moon." She meowed. Jewelkit giggled.

"I get to walk around the nursery as much and as far away as I want, as long as I'm in the nursery, but Maplekit has to stay by her mother at all times! I feel bad for her." Jewelkit mewed. She heard paw steps. Jewelkit looked up to see Acorntail pad in with Maplekit by her side. Jewelkit giggled. Maplekit tried to sneak away from her mother, but Acorntail pulled her closer to herself with her tail. Maplekit started to mew in protest, but Timberpelt padded in. He looked at his daughter sternly.

"You naughty kitten. What do you think you're doing in Air Cave?" Timberpelt meowed laughing. Maplekit smiled.

"I dared Jewelkit to try it. So she dared me." She meowed. Timberpelt nudged Maplekit with his paw and she giggled as she fell over. Jewelkit felt a pang of jealousy.

_Ravenwing never plays with me like that. Maybe Wavepaw is his favorite daughter._ She bit her lip. Timberpelt stopped laughing and nudged Maplekit.

"Well my darling, I must go hunting now. I will see you again tomorrow." He meowed. Timberpelt padded out of the nursery. Jewelkit stared outside the nursery, only to see Ravenwing touching noses with Wavepaw. Jewelkit gritted her teeth angrily.

_I'll show him._ _Why does Wavepaw have to be my sister? She's the ugliest in the family._ Jewelkit padded over to the nursery entrance and stared outside in the camp.

Scorchpaw was sharing tongues with his brother Firepaw. Smokeheart was sitting in front of Gemstar's den, looking around camp. Wavepaw was talking to Ravenwing about something, sending looks to the nursery, smiling every time she looked there. Ravenwing frowned and looked at the nursery. He caught Jewelkit's gaze and immediately looked away. He said something to Wavepaw that must've made her angry, because she said something back and padded towards Jewelkit. When Wavepaw caught Jewelkit's gaze, she smiled.

"Hey little sis." She meowed, licking the fur between Jewelkit's ears. Jewelkit giggled and licked Wavepaw's chin. Wavepaw laughed and sat down next to Jewelkit. Jewelkit suddenly felt guilty about the things she thought about her loving sister.

"Wavepaw, is it hard to be an apprentice?" She asked. Wavepaw looked at her and laid down.

"No, but you must train your hardest, for sure. Ravenwing is being so hard on me though. I thought it would be awesome to have my father as my mentor, but it isn't great at all. I was just telling him in how I wanted to visit you and Blueheart, because we're family, but he was all up in my face like, 'you have to train, don't waste your time with family!' I can't believe he would say such a thing when _we're_ his family, and Blueheart is his family." Wavepaw meowed. Jewelkit snuggled closer to her sister.

_So Ravenwing is the ugliest…_

"Jewelkit, come here sweetie!" Blueheart called. Jewelkit groaned and stood up. She looked to Wavepaw.

"Come see mama with me." She pleaded. Wavepaw giggled and nodded. Jewelkit padded to Blueheart. Wavepaw stood beside her mother. Blueheart smiled when she saw Wavepaw.

"Wavepaw my dear, you look so beautiful. What's going on?" She asked. Wavepaw snuggled closer to Blueheart like she was a kit again.

"Dad is being hard on me. He's training me to the hardest and I have assessments every day! He just told me that I shouldn't waste my time on family. But he's my dad, so if he says that, he should stop training me." She meowed. Blueheart shook her head.

"Same old Ravenwing. He's doing his best honey. I think he wants to train you right now. You'd better go." Blueheart meowed. Jewelkit heard Ravenwing calling Wavepaw. Wavepaw sprinted out of the nursery without saying goodbye. Jewelkit stared after her sister.

_At least I'm not in her fur. Well, that would be a nightmare._ Jewelkit thought. Blueheart pulled her closer. Jewelkit closed her eyes and dreamed happily.

"Jewelkit, wake up you lazy lump of fur." Jewelkit opened her eyes to find Tuftkit and Arrowkit staring at her. Jewelkit blinked away sleep and looked around. Blueheart was gone. Jewelkit jumped in fright. Arrowkit nudged her with his nose.

"Blueheart just went to get some fresh-kill. She'll be back." He promised. Jewelkit shrugged and rolled onto her back.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked. Tuftkit nodded.

"Angelpaw is our sister. I wish Firepaw and Scorchpaw were my brothers. That would be so cool." Tuftkit meowed longingly. Jewelkit pushed him over playfully.

"Well, you're lucky to have Arrowkit. Maplekit is lucky to have Foxkit. But I don't have someone to play with in this litter. Wavepaw _barely_ gets to see me." Jewelkit meowed. Blueheart padded into the nursery licking her lips. When she saw Jewelkit awake, she sat down on the moss bedding.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked. Jewelkit shrugged.

"Arrowkit and Tuftkit woke me just now. I'm hungry. Am I old enough for fresh-kill yet?" She asked. Blueheart shook her head.

"You're still a moon old. You have to wait two more moons." She meowed. Jewelkit let out a yowl of protest.

"No fair! No fair! No fair!" She yowled. Blueheart swiped her tail across Jewelkit's mouth. Jewelkit spat out a mouthful of fur.

"Hush little one. In five moons you'll be apprenticed. But if you yowl like that in the apprentice's den, they'll send you back to the nursery." Blueheart scolded. Jewelkit flinched.

"Sorry." She meowed. Blueheart sighed. Jewelkit rolled her eyes when her mother turned around.

_Grrr… I must be any apprentice soon. I must!_


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Take that you moss!" Jewelkit turned around and saw Foxkit tossing around a lump of moss. Maplekit pounced on it. Jewelkit sighed.

_I wish I had littermates._ She looked to the nursery entrance. Tuftkit was padding in with Arrowkit yapping away.

"If I'm a medicine cat, MoonClan could speak to me! Wouldn't that be so cool?" Arrowkit was saying. Jewelkit closed her eyes, and eavesdropped on their conversation. Tuftkit snorted.

"Mouse-brain. All medicine cats do is mew to dead cats in their sleep and heal other cats. Besides, you would never be able to be a warrior that fights. Pathetic. I thought that you of all toms would want something _besides_ that, dumb excuse for a desire." Tuftkit teased. Jewelkit opened her eyes just in time to see Arrowkit pin down his brother.

"Sunfur is, the _best_ medicine cat in the Clan. MoonClan chose that path for him." Arrowkit hissed in Tuftkit's ear. Tuftkit scrambled off of the mossy floor and puffed his chest out of his brother.

"Sunfur is the _only_ medicine cat in the Clan." He retorted. Arrowkit let out a hiss of frustration and padded away from his brother. Jewelkit giggled silently and watched Tuftkit go after Arrowkit.

"Hi." Jewelkit squealed in fright and turned around. Maplekit burst into laughter and rolled around on the moss. Jewelkit scrunched up her face and laughed along with her.

"If you scare me like that ever again, I promise you, that will be the last of that she-cat face of yours that you will see again." She meowed. Maplekit rolled her eyes as Acorntail padded into the nursery.

"Good morning my darling." She purred. Maplekit jumped in circled. Jewelkit gave her friend a bewildered look. Maplekit jumped in circles so much, that the moss underneath her paws slipped and she fell. Jewelkit tried to stifle a laugh. Acorntail stopped smiling at Maplekit and just turned away.

_She's probably thinking that Maplekit is about to be called Clumsykit._ Jewelkit thought.

"Jewelkit. Come here." Blueheart's mew sounded from the opposite side of the nursery.

"Coming Blueheart!" She meowed. Jewelkit padded over to her mother. Blueheart's bright blue gaze was very hard to look away from.

_It feels like I'm staring right into the sun._

"Jewelkit, have you ever met your father?" Blueheart asked. Jewelkit stiffened.

_I never want to…_

"No." She said immediately. Thinking of Jewelkit's father Ravenwing, made her think about her daring sister Wavepaw.

"Mother, if I must wait three moons to be apprenticed, then…" Jewelkit trailed off.

"Jewelkit, what's this about wanting to be apprenticed?" Her mother asked. Jewelkit felt like she was on the huge rock again. _I will rule the forest!_ The statement she made in the cave echoed off the walls of her head.

"I want to rule the forest." She blurted. Blueheart looked at her oddly.

"Umm… is that seriously why?" She asked. Jewelkit shook her head.

"Uh, no, I , uh, er, I…." Jewelkit mixed her words. She looked around the nursery. Rubyfur was having in deep conversation with Graystream.

_I wonder what she-cats talk about these days._ A flash of silver was caught in the corner of Jewelkit's eye. She looked to the nursery entrance.

"Wavepaw!" She meowed, padding towards her sister. Wavepaw smiled and licked her sister's ear.

"Hello my sister." She meowed. Jewelkit jumped on Wavepaw's back.

"Apprentice intruder!" She meowed. Jewelkit stumbled and fell off of her sister's back. Wavepaw laughed.

"Jewelkit!" Blueheart called. Jewelkit giggled. She'd ditched the conversation with her mom. Wavepaw grabbed a piece of moss in her jaws and tossed it over Jewelkit's head. Jewelkit meowed playfully. Maplekit and Foxkit joined in. Soon, there was moss flying all over the place in the nursery.

"Wavepaw! We're going to train!" A tom's voice sounded from outside. Wavepaw stopped laughing and stepped outside of the nursery.

"Coming Ravenwing!" Jewelkit heard a hint of regret in her sister's voice.

"Jewelkit." A muffled voice called. Jewelkit looked around.

"Hello?" She called. Foxkit and Maplekit popped up out of the huge pile of moss. Jewelkit squeaked in fright (again) and fell on Rubyfur's tail. Rubyfur's fur fluffed out and she glared at Jewelkit.

"Watch where you're going little kit." She snarled. Graystream glared at Jewelkit also.

"Watch where you're going little kit!" Jewelkit mimicked under her breath. She sneaked out of the nursery, wanting fresh air. Jewelkit spotted Ravenwing meowing to Smokeheart the deputy.

"My apprentice has every right to be made a warrior _now_!" He hissed. Jewelkit made sure no one saw her, and she padded closer to the cats.

"Well, if you haven't given her an assessment yet, I think she shouldn't." Smokeheart growled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jewelkit turned around slowly. A bright yellow tom was standing behind her.

"Uh, nothing, just," Jewelkit gulped. "I'm just exploring the camp." She finished. The tom laughed.

"I'm Sunfur the medicine cat. I saw you eavesdropping on them. You're good at stealth." The tom meowed. Jewelkit smiled.

_I don't know what stealth is, but thank you anyways._

Suddenly, a patrol that ran into camp caught Jewelkit's eye. Smokeheart rushed up to them.

"What is wrong?" He asked. A she-cat was panting.

"Rogues. On. The. Border. Coming this way. Get ready for battle." She huffed. Jewelkit's paws tingled with excitement and fear mixed together. Sunfur nudged her.

"Get back to the nursery. Your mother would be looking for you." He meowed. The yellow cat rushed into his den where her kept leaves and berries.

_What are those for anyway?_ She wondered. Jewelkit unsheathed her tiny claws.

"I'll be ready to fight." She meowed. The same she-cat from the patrol hissed at something from the entrance of the camp. The rogues were on AirClan territory and camp. A black and white tom leaped at the she-cat and barreled her over. Jewelkit saw six of them. Six rogues. She felt a pang of fear and started to the nursery. Fast. As fast as she could. Jewelkit placed her paw in the nursery, and felt sharp pain in her neck. A pair of teeth had fastened in her teeth. She saw her mother's worried eyes.

"Jewelkit!" She yelped. Jewelkit tilted her head. What was Blueheart afraid of? Blueheart ran out of the nursery, after the cat taking Jewelkit. Who was this cat anyway? Jewelkit tasted the air. A foul scent. Suddenly, Jewelkit froze. A rogue had grabbed her. She struggled out of his grip, but he would not release. Jewelkit unsheathed her tiny claws and scratched the rogue's nose. She knew she did, because he yowled. He slowed down a little, and Blueheart pinned him down. The tom gave in, but suddenly, Blueheart was tackled by another she-cat. Another rogue. The tom got up and ran. Jewelkit wriggled as hard as she could and rolled out of the tom's grip. She fell onto solid ground and scurried underneath a green bush. She hid underneath it and heard the tom's paw steps pad in front of the bush. Finally, the tom left. Jewelkit crawled out of the bush and stepped into the air. She smelled no AirClan. No camp. Something, different. Jewelkit backed back into the bush, and tears welled out of her eyes.

"I'm alone." She meowed sadly. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. And she knew, that sleeping in a bush, would never be the same beside her mother.


	5. Chapter Three

**Hi guys. I've been putting lots of thought into this chapter. A big shout out to Kitten With A Mustache and redpowderbottle for better ideas in allegiances. Read the last part of this story if you want to be a part of the next chapter, or so on. I will anounce the winner in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Jewelkit roamed alone in the forest. Tasting faint smells of AirClan, but not much.

_To bad I'm too young to have fresh-kill._ She thought sadly. Suddenly, there was a low growl. Jewelkit turned around and widened her eyes. A tabby with no face was tilting it's head at her. Jewelkit started panting and turned to run. She wasn't paying much attention and slammed headfirst into a tree. Her blue gaze turned back to the tabby. It was padding towards her. Suddenly, amber eyes appeared on the tabby. Jewelkit squealed in terror. The tabby unsheathed it's claws and it leaped towards her.

Jewelkit's head shot up as the evil amber eyes of the tabby flashed through her mind. She let out a sigh of relief.

_I was daydreaming. Just daydreaming._ She thought. Hunger swelled in Jewelkit's stomach. A strange scent ran through Jewelkit's nose as she smelled mouth watering fresh-kill. Suddenly, a tom's scent hit her nose.

"What do you _think_, you're doing on ThrushClan territory?" He growled in her ear. Jewelkit froze and turned around. A gray tom with ice blue eyes glared at her. Jewelkit tried to be tough.

"Uh, what any AirClan kit- I mean cat, does. I'm patrolling the border for _my_ Clan." She hissed. It actually came out more like a kit's squeak. The tom laughed.

"You don't even look like a six-moon year old apprentice! I've been an apprentice for two moons." He boasted. Jewelkit fluffed out her tail and looked around.

"Fine. I'm a kit. I'm Jewelkit. But I'm not afraid of you!" She squeaked. (again) The tom smiled at her.

"I'm Waterpaw. Nice to meet you. If you belong in AirClan then you're a long way from home." He meowed. Jewelkit's neck fur began to bristle. The rogue had brought her far then. He gone too far with taking her. Tears welled out of her eyes.

"Being on my own is hard. Rogues brought me out here and I don't even know my way home!" She yowled. Waterpaw swiped his tail over Jewelkit's mouth.

"Shh! A patrol is coming! Go into that bush!" He hissed quietly. Jewelkit slid under the bush and pretended to sleep. She heard a voice of an angry tom.

"Who were you just now talking with, hmm? You told this cat to hide in this bush yes? Well I'll teach this cat a lesson." Jewelkit braced herself as the tom's head appeared under the bush. His gaze softened. He reached Jewelkit and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her out. Jewelkit wriggled in fright, trying to release herrself, but she couldn't. Waterpaw stepped forward, closer to the tom.

"Asterear please! The kit has done nothing wrong!" He protested.

"Since you hid this kit from me, you get to carry her back to AirClan." He meowed through muffled fur. Waterpaw's frosty eyes shimmered as he nodded.

"Yes Asterear." He meowed. Asterear handed Jewelkit to Waterpaw.

"Don't harm the kit, or we will be in AirClan's debt." Asterear meowed. Jewelkit winced as Waterpaw's sharp teeth fastened into her scruff. He headed in the opposite direction Jewelkit was going.

_I was going the wrong way the whole time._ She thought. Waterpaw looked at the ground for a moment, and continued to walk. Suddenly, Smokeheart jumped in front of Waterpaw growling.

"Get off of our territory!" He hissed. A familiar flash of silver and black caught Jewelkit's eye. She looked. Ravenwing and Wavepaw had their claws unsheathed and they were glaring at Jewelkit. Jewelkit squirmed, but still couldn't get loose.

"This is an AirClan kit. So unless you told her to go scampering off on her own-"

"Jewelkit!" Wavepaw screeched. She sheathed her claws and snatched her sister away from Waterpaw. She glared at Waterpaw.

"Why does ThrushClan come to give us our kit back? Did you take her?" She questioned. Waterpaw flattened his ears and backed away.

"I just found her okay?" he meowed. Waterpaw turned around and ran for his Clan territory. Wavepaw placed Jewelkit on the ground and licked her sister all over.

"You've been missing for a while Jewelkit, I got so worried..." Wavepaw shook her head and continued to clean her dusty sister. Ravenwing looked at Jewelkit softly.

"Blueheart hasn't slept since you went missing. She'll be happier than ever when she sees you." He meowed. Jewelkit looked up at her father. He was teling the truth. Wavepaw nudged Jewelkit the whole way to camp. Jewelkit padded into the nursery with Wavepaw at her side. Blueheart was shaking and tears were welling down her cheeks. Sunfur was giving her poppy seeds, but she kept pushing them away. When he turned around, Sunfur saw Jewelkit.

"Jewelkit!" He meowed happily. Blueheart looked at Jewelkit and her eyes widened.

"Jewelkit! You're alive! You're alive! You little thing..." She trailed off and licked Jewelkit all over Jewelkit giggled and fell over.

"Jewelkit, is that you?" Jewelkit got up and turned around.

"Maplekit!" She screeched happily. Jewelkit jumped onto Maplekit and pinned her down. Maplekit smiled.

"Hey, that's not fair!" She meowed. Jewelkit stopped smiling at looked at her friend closely. There was a hint of sadness in her friend's eye.

"Maplekit, what's the matter?: She asked. Maplekit flattened her ears and sat down.

"Well, I've been lonely-"

"But you have Foxkit!" Jewelkit interrupted. Sadness clouded Maplekit's amber gaze. Sudden, Jewelkit flinched. The pair of evil amber eyes flashed through her mind. She focused on Maplekit, and it stopped.

"Well, that's the problem because Foxkit has whitecough." She meowed shakily. Jewelkit shook her head in disbelief.

"How?" She asked. Maplekit burst into tears and Jewelkit cut the conversation there. She nosed her friend and padded over to Blueheart. She snuggled close into her mother and felt warmer than the last night she'd slept.

_Poor Maplekit. Foxkit was born to be a warrior. Not to die of whitecough._ Jewelkit snapped her eyes shut and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the so soon ending. Well, whoever wants one of their made up warriors to be in the next chapter, give me their name, fur color, eye color, personality, and what you want them to do in the chapter. But remember. This will all be from Jewelkit's POV. So say for example,"A pale ginger she-cat padded into the camp as Jewelkit watched from in the nursery." Like that. It can ****_not_**** be a cat from the warriors series. I actually am going to add something else. If you want your cat in like say, chapter ten, or eleven, or nine, tell me! I need the specific details. Remember, everyone can be a winner.**


	6. Chapter Four

**Hey people. It's GAPeach22. Well, I've "Private messaging" some people and guess what? **

**Kitten With A Mustache is the winner! A couple other peeps wanted ****_their _****cat in the next chapter, so I'll try to do that also. Guest star- Shiningflame: Kitten With A Mustache owns her. NOT ME! :)**

**Message me and tell me about your cat! **

* * *

Chapter Four

Jewelkit stared at Wavesplash meowing to Fireblaze. Wavesplash was a warrior. Scorchtalon padded up to the two cats and joined their conversation. Angelfur and Cougarpelt padded into camp, with fresh-kill hanging from their jaws.

_I can't believe my sister is a warrior, and I'm not even an apprentice._ She thought. Jewelkit turned around to face Maplekit, who was staring at her paws. Jewelkit pounced on the moss in front of Maplekit, hoping that her friend would join in on the game. Maplekit just stared off into the distance, not saying a word. Jewelkit sighed out loud. Maplekit wouldn't look at her. She stomped her paws on the ground.

"Maplekit snap out of it! Foxkit is O-K and you know it! Stop grieving over nothing!" She meowed. Maplekit's gaze turned into a glare as she looked at Jewelkit.

"I'm just worried."

"Uh, well you should stop worrying."

"Jewelkit, I'm not in the mood!" Maplekit grumbled, her neck fur rising. Jewelkit wouldn't give in.

"Well I'm in the mood to play and you never want to play! Foxkit's life is at risk, so what? You've got me-"

"Well you know what? I'll bet someone you love has never been at risk, because you love no one!" Maplekit hissed coldly. Jewelkit leaped back in fright. Maplekit turned around and padded over to Acorntail.

_Mouse-brain. Everything _has_ to be about her._ Jewelkit thought. Blueheart trotted into the nursery with a huge smile on her face. Jewelkit put on a fake smile.

"What's wrong mama?" She asked. Blueheart licked Jewelkit's dusty fur.

"Let's go to AirCave little one." She meowed. Jewelkit flicked her ears.

"Why?" She asked. Blueheart nudged her daughter.

"No questions asked. The Clan are waiting. Maplekit and Acorntail are already there." She meowed. Jewelkit gasped and padded quickly to the AirCave. Maplekit and Foxkit were side by side. Maplekit's amber eyes sparkled. Gemstar looked at Maplekit.

"From this point forward, until you earn your warrior name, I name you Maplepaw!" She meowed. "Your mentor will be Cougarpelt." Cougarpelt touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Maplepaw! Foxpaw! Maplepaw! Foxpaw!" The Clan cheered.

_Foxpaw? Who's next-_

"Jewelkit, would you come here?" Gemstar broke into her thoughts. Jewelkit nodded and padded to the front of the cave.

"Yes Gemstar?" She meowed. Blueheart padded up beside her daughter. Gemstar smiled at Jewelkit.

"Jewelkit. You have been in the nursery for six moons. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on the apprentice, Jewelkit. From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, I name you Jewelpaw!" Gemstar yowled.

"Fireblaze, you will mentor Jewelpaw." Her leader meowed. Fireblaze padded up and touched noses with Jewelpaw. Her eyes widened as the Clan cheered.

"Jewelpaw! Jewelpaw!" They chanted. Gemstar nodded and waited for silence. Jewelpaw looked up at her mentor. Suddenly, there was a loud yowl. All of the cats looked outside of the cave to see what was going on. A shining silver she-cat was standing at the camp entrance, currently looking confused. Jewelpaw and Fireblaze and the rest of the Clan padded out of the cave. Gemstar walked up to the she-cat.

"Who in the name of MoonClan do you think you're doing on my territory?" She spat. The she-cat flinched and unsheathed her claws.

"MoonClan? Don't you believe in StarClan?" The she-cat asked. Gemstar flattened her ears and squinted at the she-cat.

"Don't you know to answer AirClan leader's question?" Gemstar hissed. The she-cat's blue eyes widened.

"I'm Shiningflame of ThunderClan. I have no idea _how _or _why_ I'm here! I'm lost! So, if someone could just explain to me why-"

"I can!" Jewelpaw broke into their conversation. Shiningflame shrugged and squinted at her.

"I'm deputy of my Clan! I don't need some apprentice to tell me how things work around here." She meowed.

"Jewelpaw, stay out of it! Gemstar, we need to ask Sunfur why MoonClan would send us a," Fireblaze glanced at Shiningflame. "Deputy from ThunClan-"

"_Thunder_Clan." Shiningflame corrected. Fireblaze rolled his eyes. (I like pie XD)

"Yeah, whatever." He meowed. He motioned Jewelpaw away from Shiningflame.

_Yet he keeps me out of the most exciting things._ Jewelpaw thought.

"Go find a spot in the apprentice's den where you'll sleep tonight." He meowed. Jewelpaw let out of a hiss of protest but Fireblaze swiped his tail across her mouth. Jewelpaw spat out a mouthful of fur and padded to the apprentice's den. Maplepaw and Foxpaw were snuggled close to each other fast asleep. Tuftpaw slept alone on his own pile of moss. His brother chose to be Sunfur's apprentice. Jewelpaw felt guilty for him. She curled up on her own pile.

_One day Arrowpaw would make a successful medicine cat. _She thought. Suddenly, Jewelpaw drifted into sleep.

The evil amber eyes flashed. Jewelpaw flinched and unsheathed her claws. LALALALALALALAALA

"Who's there?" She asked shakily. No one answered. Soon Jewelpaw was left alone sitting in the darkness.

* * *

**Congratulations to Kitten With A Mustache! I said that already! It's like 10 at night, so I'm sleepy, GAPeach22 out. **

**P.S. Some people think my name is Gap each 22$. And I'm like- :(. Well it's Georgia abbreiveated (I think I spelled that right) and Peach. GAPeach22. Twenty-two is just my number one favorite number in the world. I'm so glad I got that off my chest. Review and ask for your cat in the next chapter. If I send you a Private Message with a smiley face, you won. Any one can win, blah blah blah...**


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Jewelpaw stretched out her paws and yawned. She licked her lips and padded out of the apprentice's den, trying not to wake a single cat up. She looked around camp.

_Did Shiningflame leave?_ She wondered. Suddenly, a flash of silver caught her eye. She looked to the camp entrance. Shiningflame was padding into camp with a squirrel and a mouse. Relief flooded over Jewelpaw. She padded over to the silver warrior.

"Uh, hi Shiningflame, nice catch." She meowed. Shiningflame's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, Jewelpaw, right? Your mentor is nice. He's a great tom." She meowed. Jewelpaw shuffled her paws and thought how she could start a conversation with the ThunderClan warrior. She gasped as she thought of an idea.

"Shiningflame, could you tell me about ThunderClan? Does it really even exist?" The blue apprentice asked. Shiningflame laughed and sat down.

"Yes, actually, there's a lot to tell." She began. Jewelpaw listened closely as the she-cat explained who the Clan leader was.

_Firestar? Does that mean Fireblaze is his kin?_ She thought.

"Firestar was a kittypet, until our the Clan leader before him, Bluestar, found him and asked him to join ThunderClan. I'm Firestar's deputy, but I don't really know how I got here. I was asleep in my moss bedding in ThunderClan, and the next thing I knew, I was curled up at the camp entrance over there." She meowed. Jewelpaw looked over to the entrance.

"Looks really uncomfortable to sleep there." She mumbled. Shiningflame laughed.

"Yes, it actually was. Anyway, you share tongues with MoonClan? I share tongues with StarClan." She meowed. Jewelpaw scrunched up her face. StarClan? What a weird Clan name!

"Uh-huh. Arrowpaw is Sunfur's apprentice now. Arrowpaw really wanted to share tongues with his ancestors." She meowed.

"Hello Jewelpaw, morning Shiningflame." Gemstar's yawn startled Jewelpaw. Her Clan leader had ruffled fur and a tired gaze in her eyes. Jewelpaw bit her lip and backed away from the two she-cats.

"I'm going to get Fireblaze. Yay for training!" She meowed. Jewelpaw sprinted towards the warriors den, embarrassment burned her cheeks. Fireblaze was curled up, sleeping away. Jewelpaw jumped on his tail. Fireblaze's eyes shot open and he yowled in pain. Jewelpaw stifled a laugh and gave her mentor a mischevous smile. Fireblaze glared at her.

"Don't come in here ever again and don't startle me like that." He growled. Jewelpaw shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Where is that in the warrior code?" She asked, knowing the answer. Fireblaze let out a hiss of frustration and swatted his apprentice out of the warrior's den. Jewelpaw laughed as she tumbled out. Fireblaze padded out with Cougarpelt at his side, and she was nudging him to Sunfur's den. Jewelpaw squinted.

_He's just over exaggerating.I didn't even hurt him that much._ Jewelpaw thought. She forced herself to walk out of camp to hunt. _If he's to scared, then I'll go alone._ She thought. Jewelpaw was walking past ThrushClan border and she saw something scurry over the border. The stench hit her nose.

"ThrushClan have been stealing prey from our territory?" She thought out loud. Her jaw clenched and she unsheathed her claws.

_Jump across that border one more time..._ the shadow of a cat's pelt caught Jewelpaw's attention and she leaped after it. The tom was chasing a squirrel on AirClan territory. Jewelpaw gritted her teeth and leaped. The tom looked at her and gasped as he was barreled over. Jewelpaw sank her teeth in his neck. The tom yowled in pain and anger, mixed together.

"What do you _think_ you're doing on my territory?" She growled. The tom gave in and stopped wriggling. Jewelpaw pinned him down and stared at him right in his eye. The tom gasped again.

"Jewelkit?" He asked. Jewelpaw felt her heart skip a beat. Waterpaw! But she kept her hostility clear. Jewelpaw pretended she'd never met him.

"Do I know you? By the way, it's Jewel_paw_ now. Get off of my territory before I rip your fur off." She hissed releasing him. Waterpaw stared at her.

"Of course you know me! I'm Waterpaw remember? I brought you back to your Clan when you were stolen! It was just three moons ago-" Jewelpaw clawed his muzzle, shutting him up. He shrank back and held his paw to his muzzle and whimpered.

"I don't know who you're talking about! Now leave!" Before he could say anything, Jewelpaw stormed off, leaving behind a very shocked and surprised Waterpaw. When she entered the camp, a ginger tom was standing beside Gemstar, smiling. Gemstar nudged the tom with her nose.

"Tigerstrike, I never thought you would come back to AirClan. You were one of the best fighters." She meowed. Jewelpaw froze and gazed at the tom, with an odd sense of familiar.

_Why does it feel like I've seen him before?_ She wondered. Jewelpaw stood at the camp entrance, staring at the tom. His amber gaze shimmered as he looked around. When he looked at Jewelpaw, his eyes widened a little. He blinked and looked away from her. Jewelpaw winced and looked down at her paws, struggling to remember.

_Where have I seen him?_

* * *

**Big congrats to Oceanfang of SnowClan for offering Tigerstrike to be in my story! WOO HOO TO YOU! Okay, please review, and describe a cat you want in my story. THX!**


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Come on Jewelpaw, crouch! You'll never catch prey if you don't try!" Fireblaze insisted. Jewelpaw was too busy looking at Tigerstrike. The tom had come to the Clan two moons ago. He and Shiningflame were officially made Warriors of AirClan.

"I _am_ trying." She huffed to the tom. Fireblaze shook his head.

"It doesn't seem like it. You seem too lazy to do anything." He meowed. Jewelpaw's jaw dropped and she shoved her mentor.

"I'm not lazy! You should see Arrowpaw. _He's_ lazy." She meowed, thinking of the white tom. Fireblaze laughed.

"He's a _medicine cat's_ apprentice. They gather herbs and share tongues with StarClan-"

"Seems lazy to me." She muttered.

Fireblaze rolled his eyes and his gaze switched to something past Jewelpaw. She waved her paw in his face.

"He-llo? Are you there? I'm still here!" She shouted in her mentor's ear. Fireblaze jumped and looked at Jewelpaw.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Wavesolash." He meowed.

Jewelpaw's paws twitched with jelousy. She turned to look at Fireblaze padding over to talk to Wavesplash. Jewelpaw shook her head and whipped around. Maplepaw was paddig into the apprentice's den when she saw her friend.

"Hi Jewelpaw!" She greeted.

Jewelpaw pushed past Maplepaw and padded into the apprentice's den. Maplepaw flattened her ears.

"Well hello to you too!" She said dramatically. Maplepaw's amber eyes glimmered in the shade.

Jewelpaw sighed. "Maplepaw, will we ever be warriors? If we ever do get to, are you going to want a mate?" She asked. Maplepaw stared at her friend in amusement, her jaw dropping.

"Are you at all mature?" She asked.

Jewelpaw broke into laughter and tugged at her moss bedding with her teeth.

"Of course I am! I'm just, wondering which tom would be right for me..." Jewelpaw trailed off awkwardly. Maplepaw smiled.

"Tuftpaw's an amazing tom. He's cute, and nice. I think he likes me." She meowed. Jewelpaw's tail twitched.

_Maplepaw and Tuftpaw...I can see them together-_

"Maybe you could be with my brother!" Maplepaw suddenly broke into her thoughts. Jewelpaw's eyes widened and she gagged.

"Uh, NO!" She laughed. Maplepaw giggled. Tuftpaw padded into the den. Maplepaw looked at him.

"Hi Tuftpaw." She meowed.

"Hi. Hey Jewelpaw!" He meowed, his green gaze locking onto Jewelpaw's blue gaze.

Maplepaw's heart seemed to sink.

"Anyways Jewelpaw, who do you like for real?" The tabby she-cat asked.

_I've got to trust that she'll keep a secret..._

"You know Waterpaw in ThrushClan?" Maplepaw nodded. "Well, I think he's amazing, maybe, he likes me, I'm not sure, but one day I'm going to have to tell him I do." She meowed. Maplepaw grinned. Sunfur poked his head in.

"You guys feeling okay? No one feels sick?" He asked. Jewelpaw shook her head.

"We're as healthy as we'll ever be." She meowed. He nodded and disappered behind the bush. Jewelpaw closed her eyes. A familiar gray face appeared in her mind.

_Waterpaw? _She screamed in her mind. The tom padded over and touched noses with her. Jewelpaw felt a brink of satisfaction and she fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**I know this is short, but the next one will be looong. Like, no joke. Please review in the next 24 hours so I can put your cat in if you want... but I need cat details by tommorrow. THX!**

**Don't complain fo' da mushy part! It's just my specialty! Please review and telling me your cat if you want to be in this story.**

**I will update daily. :)**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Yeah, I know I said by tommorrow, but I really wanted to do this chapter. If you want in with your cat, tell me the exact details I need to know.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Jewelpaw gazed as Shiningflame padded beside Smokeheart and they headed to the Gathering. OakClan and ThrushClan were there, but where was JetClan? Jewelpaw didn't need to worry. She just wanted to see Waterpaw. She spotted his gray pelt towards the back of the place. She padded over to meet him. His eyes enlightened when he saw her.

"Hi Jewelpaw." He meowed. Jewelpaw grinned and sat beside him. Waterpaw was jumping in his seat. Jewelpaw nudged him.

"What are you so excited about?" She asked. Waterpaw's amber eyes gazed at Jewelpaw.

"My mentor is giving me an assessment tommorrow. I could become a warrior." He meowed. Jewelpaw rolled her eyes.

"And leave me behind?" She asked. Waterpaw licked the fur between her ears.

"Of course not. When's your mentor giving you an assessment? He asked. Jewelpaw smiled.

"Probably the day after tommorrow." She meowed. Waterpaw nodded. "The next Gathering we'll both be warriors."

"Yes. Hopefully we will!" Waterpaw agreed.

JetClan padded into the camp, Waterpaw and Jewelpaw made sure that no cat would sit near them. Kindlepaw, the only apprentice in JetClan, padded up to Jewelpaw.

"Hi Jewelpaw. Mind if I sit here?" He asked. Jewelpaw shrugged.

"Sure. No one is going to sit here." She meowed. Waterpaw nudged her and she looked at him. His eyes were narrowed.

"I had to let him sit!" She mouthed. Waterpaw's mean gaze softened and he shrugged and nodded. Gemstar stepped onto the largest stone.

"Our apprentices are working to become the best warriors they can be. One of our warriors, Cougarpelt, has whitecough. May we wish her the best." Jewelpaw's Clan leader spoke.

All of the cats bowed their heads as if they were sitting vigil for the young she-cat. Jewelpaw sat up straight as Gemstar looked at her. Longstar nudged the tortoiseshell she-cat out of the way.

"The only thing JetClan have to report, is that our apprentice Kindlepaw has carried the most fresh-kill back to camp, for the past three days. I would like to congratulate him on that, since he's the only apprentice." The tabby tom meowed.

Kindlepaw sat taller and pride shined in his pelt. Jewelpaw nudged him with her paw as the Clans cheered. Waterpaw glared at the tom in jealousy. Roarstar stepped up.

"ThrushClan have nothing to report." He meowed dipping his head. Cinderstar padded up, with a huge smile on her face.

"OakClan have found a fox den on the border of AirClan and our Clan. We suggest that you stay away from our borders." She meowed. Gemstar's tail twitched.

"The Gathering is over. Return to your camps." Roarstar yowled. Waterpaw was still glaring at Kindlepaw, but Jewelpaw didn't see. Kindlepaw's black fur shone in the moonlight. Jewelpaw smiled at him.

"Congratulations Kindlepaw. Get ready to be a warrior." She meowed. As she walked past him, Kindlepaw stood, so that his pelt brushed Jewelpaw's. She shivered at their closeness and got with her Clan. Gemstar was padding toward camp, at full speed, so Jewelpaw had to sprint extra fast to keep up.

_What's she so mad about?_ She thought. By the time they got to camp, Jewelpaw was padding towards her pile of moss in the apprentice's den. Foxpaw followed her, just as exhausted. Jewelpaw forced herself to sleep.

Jewelpaw padded across a muddy clearing and tried to look for dry land.

_Jewelpaw, this way!_ A tom's voice sounded from the other side of the clearing. Jewelpaw looked to see a blue-white tom, as big as she was, standing on dry land. Jewelpaw padded towards him, going faster, but the land seemed to get further away. Jewelpaw took in a deep breath and sprinted at full speed towards the land. It got closer, and closer, but when Jewelpaw was right beside it, she fell into a river. She splashed into the super hot water and yowled at it burned her. A voice was speaking to her, but she couldn't hear it because of the yowling wind.

_You will be destroyed by fire!_ It hissed. The tom! It was the tom speaking to her earlier. Jewelpaw shook her head, gasping for air, and burning to death. Her legs gave in and she sank to the bottom of the river.

"NO!" Jewelpaw yowled, her head shooting up. Maplepaw, Tuftpaw, and Foxpaw, jumped off of their moss and jumped in front of Jewelpaw.

"What's wrong?" Maplepaw asked.

Jewelpaw was trembling all over she stared at her paws, remembering the terrible feeling of being burned. She didn't answer Maplepaw, she just sat on the moss, her fur ruffled, her tail fluffed out, and her claws were unsheathed. She was panting. Sunfur dashed into the apprentice's den. Jewelpaw, was still shaking, still in shock of the dream. Maplepaw was shaking her.

"Jewelpaw are you there? Jewelpaw? Talk to me!" She growled. Jewelpaw stared at the ground, not answering anything.

Sunfur was nudging her, trying to get her up, but she wouldn't move, Sunfur finally grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her to his den, her fur was still ruffled, and her claws were unsheathed. Everyone in the Clan was wide awake, wondering why they were. Angelfur was meoweding to a reovered Cougarpelt.

"StarClan knows what happened." She meowed. "StarClan knows."

"Poor little scrap. What could've happened? And what will Blueheart do?" Right when Cougarpelt said that, Blueheart burst out of the warriors den and into Sunfur's.

"What's this about Jewelpaw? What happened?" She demanded.

Sunfur flinched and placed Jewelpaw on the moss bedding.

"I don't know, it must have been a dream, no cat has ever been in this condition as long as I've been a medicine cat. Blueheart, this is serious, if this hasn't happened in seasons, then StarClan want something with your daughter. But I'm not sure what-"

"There was a cat." Jewelpaw spoke for the first time. "A blue and white tom, with blue eyes like me. Who was he?" She whispered. Suddenly, Blueheart froze.

"Wolfheart. He was my first born, but he died battling ThrushClan. Lotusear killed him I believe. In defense of the nursery, but Wolfheart was only running past that crooked tom when he killed him..." Blueheart's voice trembled. Jewelpaw's fur was ruffled.

_"You will be destroyed by_ _fire." _She growled. Blueheart and Sunfur stiffened. Jewelpaw's eyes were an ice blue, instead of just blue. Blueheart shook Jewelpaw, who was now panting, and breathing hard. Jewelpaw's fur suddenly burned like in her dream.

"NO!" She yowled again, this time losing her balance and falling over. Her eyes returned to their normal color and closed. Sunfur stood, staring at Jewelpaw with wide eyes. He left to the herb store to find something.

"You keep her company." He meowed. Jewelpaw felt her mother's cool pelt brush her's. She opened her eyes, unaware why she was in Sunfur's den. Blueheart smoothed her daughter's ruffled fur with her tongue. Jewelpaw sheathed her claws and saw Sunfur pad beside Blueheart. He had seeds wrapped in leaves.

"Poppy seeds to help you sleep. I'll keep you here, and tommorrow you can leave." Sunfur placed his paw on her pelt.

He opened his nouth to say something but pulled his paw off of her. His eyes widened as he stared at the apprentice.

"It's so hot. It was a prophecy." He mewed in shock.

Jewelpaw just shrugged and stared off into the distance. In the clearing, she spotted Fireblaze biting his lip, with a worried look on his face. Wavesplash put her chin on his shoulder and said something. Fireblaze nodded and Wavesplash padded into the warrior's den. Fireblaze still sat with a blank look on his face. He stared at his paws. Then, Fireblaze unsheathed his claws and they sank into the ground. His face looked pained, like someone had hurt him. Then Jewelpaw gasped. Was he angry at himself that she had that dream?

_He probably doesn't even know that I had the dream. Most likely something else..._ Jewelpaw couldn't think who would hurt such an amazing tom like Fireblaze. Then, she realized, Wavesplash was probably with Fireblaze's brother Scorchtalon. Jewelpaw gasped.

_Do I like my mentor?_ She thought. The question bugged her all day. Until she finally found the answer.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Congratulations to xScarclawx! Enjoy Chapter 8, and sorry it took a while. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

"I like Fireblaze!" Jewelpaw blurted. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around.

_Sunfur._

"What did you say about Fireblaze?" He asked. Jewelpaw bit her lip.

"I said, I uh, want my, er, assessment for, er Fireblaze!" She meowed, mixing the words. Sunfur squinted at her in confusion and shrugged.

"O-K?" He meowed turning around. Arrowpaw padded out of the herb store. When he saw Jewelpaw he smiled.

"Hi Jewelpaw! Sunfur said you were acting weird, so you must be tired. Here are some poppy seeds. They'll help you sleep." He meowed. Arrowpaw placed three seeds beside Jewelpaw. Jewelpaw nodded and remembered.

"I'm here because of a stupid dream I had." She meowed, popping one of the seeds in her mouth. Arrowpaw just shrugged.

"Maybe Sunfur thinks that it was a prophecy or something." He suggested.

"Or something." Jewelpaw repeated. Arrowpaw padded away from Jewelpaw, leaving her to think. Jewelpaw started to get tired, and figured that the poppy seeds were at work. She yawned and tucked her nose in her paws as she slept.

*passing time*

"Jewelpaw wake up. Fireblaze told me to come get you." Maplepaw's voice sounded. Jewelpaw blinked away sleep at the mention of her mentor.

"Okay, tell him I'll be right there." She meowed. Jewelpaw stood and padded out of Sunfur's den. Fireblaze was waiting in the camp entrance. Jewelpaw raced over to him. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi! Ready for your to go?" He asked. Jewelpaw nodded.

"Yes." She meowed.

"Okay, just wait, I need to go tell Cougarpelt something." He meowed, padding over to the ginger she-cat. Jewelpaw's jaw clenched in jealousy.

"I can't like him. It'll blow over me. I could love another tom." She meowed to herself. Jewelpaw padded out of camp, not following Fireblaze's directions. The sunlight must've been blocked by a cloud, because it started to darken. Suddenly, a bush rustled. Jewelpaw looked over her shoulder and saw a she-cat pad out from behind a bush. A tom followed her. The strange she-cat gazed at Jewelpaw, who was shaking in fear.

"I am Silentdawn. This is my friend Blackfall. So you'll come with us!" She meowed, demandingly. Jewelpaw followed her instincts, and sprang at Silentdawn. Blackfall leaped at Jewelpaw at the same time, which sent her flying backward. Jewelpaw landed on her side, scrambling to her paws.

"I don't know why you're here but you'll regret it!" Jewelpaw growled. Before she could move, Blackfall pinned Jewelpaw down, claws unsheathed.

"Lay a claw on her..." He hissed. Jewelpaw flinched. Blackfall and Silentdawn stiffened. Blackfall leaped off of Jewelpaw. Silentdawn motioned him back to the bush.

"Let's go. Someone is coming." She meowed. She and Blackfall raced behind the bush, and the forest lightened up. Fireblaze was padding towards her.

"I was calling your name. I had thought you went hunting alone." He meowed. Jewelpaw rolled her eyes.

"I _was_ hunting alone. Peacefully, until you came along and scared off my thrush!" Jewelpaw lied. Fireblaze seemed offended.

"Sorry! Well maybe you should take slower steps. Maybe _you_ scared it off with your own clumsy paws." He teased, with a hint of humor in his voice. Jewelpaw whipped around angrily, taking it as an offense.

"Maybe you should go back to camp and stay to talk to Cougarpelt since that's all you ever do anymore!" She hissed. Fireblaze flinched. His gaze hardened and his lips drew back in a snarl.

"It's not what I do! It's you staying in Sunfur's den for one of your kiddish dreams, because, oh, you're scared of some cat. Like I said, some terrible excuse, it's your own clumsy paws!" He growled. Jewelpaw unsheathed her claws.

"Oh yeah? Because I inherited it from my mother right? And you're proud of yourself for this aren't you? I'll bet you are, because you think you're the best mentor in the forest right?" Jewelpaw snarled at him. She ran away from her mentor angrily, in the direction of the river. It took her a little while until she got there. When she did, Jewelpaw burst into tears, falling before her paws. Her jaw clenched.

_So much of a mentor. And to think that I loved him..._ Jewelpaw sank her claws in the earth. Silentdawn's scent drifted around her. Jewelpaw turned around.

"What do you think now little apprentice? Come with us? You don't need a mentor like Fireblaze. I can train you, better than Fireblaze ever will. Now, just come with me to a more open area." She meowed. Jewelpaw smiled.

_A real mentor._ She thought. Jewelpaw and Silentdawn faced each other. Silentdawn shook her fur.

"Now I'll show you a cool fighting move." She meowed. The she-cat jumped and unsheathed her claws in midair and slashed as she landed on the ground. She stood up straight.

"Whoa! I want to do that!" Jewelpaw meowed. Silentdawn smiled proudly at herself.

"You just have to learn to unsheathe your claws in the air." She meowed. Jewelpaw jumped and tried to unsheathe her claws, but it threw her off the aiming of her target and she fell. Jewelpaw got up, pretending that it was nothing. Silentdawn looked at her sternly.

"Are you okay? That wasn't a good landing." The she-cat meowed. Jewelpaw shook her head.

"Oh trust me, it's nothing." Jewelpaw lied, muscles burning. She stretched and flexed her claws. Silentdawn gasped. Jewelpaw turned attention to the she-cat. Silentdawn was still.

"I've got to go. Meet me here at dawn tommorrow, and practice!" Silentdawn meowed padding away. Jewelpaw decided that her new mentor was too cool to say goodbye, so she turned around, and tasted the air. Fireblaze's scent was getting stronger, each pawstep. Jewelpaw was on alarm, every moment. She backed away from Fireblaze's smell, and started to hunt. A squirrel was scurrying up a tree. Jewelpaw figured that it must be the same one her mentor scared off.

_He's not my mentor anymore. Silentdawn is. _Jewelpaw thought. She leaped at the squirrel, and in a second, it was in her jaws. She turned around, only to find herself nose to nose with Fireblaze. She flinched, and leaped away from him.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly. Fireblaze flattened his ears.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean the things I said-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I don't care what you say!"

"Well you'll have to do what I say, because I'm your mentor!" Fireblaze meowed, his neck fur rising.

"Some mentor you are." Jewelpaw meowed sadly. She turned around and headed to camp.

"Jewelpaw! Wait!" Fireblaze called from behind her. Jewelpaw rolled her eyes, and flattened her ears.

"I'll be a better warrior, without his help." Jewelpaw meowed to herself.

* * *

**You likey so far? HMM? Well i hope you do, because the next one will be jaw dropping! Hooray to xScarclawx! WOOHOO!**


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Jewelpaw opened her eyes and stretched. Maplepaw and Foxpaw were gone, but Tuftpaw was still in the den. Jewelpaw licked her lips and padded out of the apprentice's den. Tigerstrike was walking too, and they ran into each other. Jewelpaw felt a pair of fangs dig into her scruff, and she tore out of it's grip. She turned around.

"Fireblaze! What in the name of MoonClan are you doing?" She asked. Fireblaze flinched.

"I was just trying to help you up, and we need to train-"

"Well thanks to you my neck hurts now!" She hissed. Jewelpaw felt someone tap her shoulder. Tuftpaw was awake.

"Hey, Jewelpaw, take it easy okay? It's alright." He meowed. Jewelpaw relaxed. She turned her back on Fireblaze with Tuftpaw by her side.

"Thanks Tuftpaw. I swear to MoonClan, I'm about to rip him to shreds." She mumbled. Tuftpaw laughed.

"I noticed. Want to go hunting with me?" He asked. Jewelpaw nodded.

"Sure." She meowed. She followed Tuftpaw out of camp.

"Okay, there's a very specific spot that is the best for hunting." He meowed. Suddenly, Jewelpaw felt uncomfortable. Prey doesn't sit in a corner waiting to be killed. Jewelpaw's suspicion left her and she followed him. After walking for a while, Tuftpaw stopped and looked around. He sniffed the air and smiled. Jewelpaw looked at him.

"Where's the prey, why are we just standing here?" She asked. Tuftpaw smiled wider.

"Come, on, there's a really nice place where prey is plentiful." He meowed. Jewelpaw knew he was lying, but she wanted to see for herself. There was a tall silver Twoleg thing with holes. Tuftpaw jumped through one of them.

"Tuftpaw, are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked. Tuftpaw nodded.

"Of course, just jump through and I'll show you." He meowed. Jewelpaw nodded and jumped through. The edges were sharp and they raked down Jewelpaw's pelt. She let out a shreik in pain.

"Ouch!" She growled. Jewelpaw pushed herself forward and freed herself from the fence. Tuftpaw waited, and when Jewelpaw padded past him, their pelts brushed. She flinched at their closeness. Tuftpaw continued forward until they reached a shallow river. He stepped into it. Jewelpaw did the same. It wasn't until then, Jewelpaw noticed it was past dawn. Suddenly, Jewelpaw felt her tail twine with Tuftpaw's. His pelt pressed against hers.

"I love you Jewelpaw." He whispered. Jewelpaw leaped away from him.

"I'm not interested Tuftpaw. I just want us to stay friends. Not any further than that." She meowed. Tuftpaw pinned her down. Jewelpaw struggled, but he was too strong. Tuftpaw reached down and licked Jewelpaw's cheek. Jewelpaw kicked him with her hind legs, sending Tuftpaw off of her. She got up and ran, she jumped through the fence, and hurtled towards the river, in AirClan territory. Silentdawn was sitting down, looking across the river. Jewelpaw padded up to her mentor.

"Hello Jewelpaw. I've been awaiting you." She meowed. Jewelpaw smiled and unsheathed her claws.

"I'm ready for training." She meowed. Silentdawn smiled proudly.

"Good. You will fight with my assisstant Blackfall." She meowed. Jewelpaw's claws sheathed.

"_Him_? But you only taught me one move!" She protested. Silentdawn jerked her head towards Jewelpaw, making her flinch.

"I said, you will fight my assisstant Blackfall." She hissed. Jewelpaw relaxed and unsheathed her claws. Blackfall padded out of the shadows, his back was arched and he had huge claws. Jewelpaw's ears flattened as she looked at the massive, muscular tom. Jewelpaw ignored her fear and leaped at him. Blackfall screeched in suprise and was barreled over by Jewelpaw. Her blue fur stained red when Blackfall's fangs sank into her shoulder. Suddenly, Silentdawn and Blackfall stopped. Jewelpaw looked at them oddly.

"What?" She asked. Silentdawn licked Jewelpaw's forehead.

"There is a presence. Someone in your Clan knows that you train with me now. They are watching." She meowed. Silentdawn and Blackfall padded back into the shadows. Jewelpaw sniffed the air. She gasped.

"Shiningflame!" She meowed. The silver she-cat padded out of the shadows.

"You have another mentor? I thought you weren't the cat who would turn their back on their mentor!" She hissed in dissapointment. Jewelpaw drew her lips back in a snarl.

"He isn't my mentor. He's a tom in the Clan that doesn't need a place in my life!" Jewelpaw snarled. Shiningflame looked at Jewelpaw in amazement.

"Oh, apprentices. I won't tell anyone. Hey, remind me to tell you something when you're a warrior. Okay?" Shiningflame started to camp. Jewelpaw squinted at the she-cat.

_Why is she acting so weird? _Jewelpaw thought. She shrugged and padded back to camp, without noticing the shadow behind her...

* * *

**OOO! What's the shadow? You want the next chapter? Review! Here's a goal: **

**If four people review to my story (different people) then I will put up chapter 10 and 11! **

**OOH! OOH! Okay, another goal:**

**If six people review, then I will make a warrior fanfic of someone's choice. PM me, with a persuasive sentence, and you could be the winner! **

**You basically just have to type in a couple of stuff, yeah and sorry this was terribly short, 10 and 11 are going to be loong, like 1,900 words each long. So four reveiws and 10 and 11 are up. YESS! **

** -GAPeach22 **


	12. Chapter Ten

**OMG this is going to be looooooooong. XD**

* * *

Chapter Ten

By the time Jewelpaw got back to camp, it was almost moonhigh. The scars from the silver Twoleg thing were still aching her, but she padded to the apprentice's den. Tuftpaw wasn't there. Jewelpaw suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

_I shouldn't have been that harsh._ She thought. Jewelpaw padded to her bedding and curled up.

A warm pelt awokened her. Jewelpaw looked. Tuftpaw was snuggled close to her. She immediatly jumped away from him. Tuftpaw's eyes shot open and he looked at her.

"Hi Jewelpaw." He meowed. Jewelpaw forced herself to relax, not wanting to hurt their friendship.

"Hey Tuftpaw, I'm going hunting." She meowed. "_Alone_." She added not wanting him to come. Jewelpaw padded out of the apprentice's den and over to the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a mouse and ate a mouthful. She finished off the mouse and turned around, only to find herself nose to nose with Fireblaze. His amber eyes widened, and they leaped away from each other. Jewelpaw couldn't help but to notice how nice he looked.

"Sorry." He mumbled, turning away. Jewelpaw flinched, and remembered that he thought she still hated him. She flattened her ears and turned around, to leave camp. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. Fireblaze was standing beside her. Jewelpaw felt a twinge of hope.

"Yeah Fireblaze?" She asked. He seemed to lighten up when she said his name.

"Um, your assessment is today, I just wanted to say that you could start it alone. And come back with the stuff. Someone will tell Gemstar." He meowed. Jewelpaw's heart sank.

"Why can't _you_ give it to me?" She asked. Fireblaze looked at her.

"Because you don't want me to." He meowed. Fireblaze turned around and started to the warrior's den. Jewelpaw padded after him.

"Well what if I _do_?" She asked. Fireblaze jumped in suprise and looked at her.

"Do you?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I-"

"Don't want you to give her the assessment." Jewelpaw turned around. Tuftpaw was behind her. He was as almost as big as Fireblaze now. So was Jewelpaw, except smaller. Fireblaze's ears flattened.

"Oh, well then fine-"

"No Fireblaze! Please give me my assessment!" She meowed quickly, not wanting Tuftpaw to interrupt her. Fireblaze smiled.

"Okay. Meet me at the camp entrance." He meowed. He padded to the camp entrance and sat down, waiting for his apprentice. Jewelpaw raced after him.

"I'm ready." She meowed. Fireblaze nodded and she ran into the forest.

She saw a squirrel scurrying up a tree, and dropped into hunter's crouch. Jewelpaw crept up to it and killed it with the blow of her paw. She buried it in front of a tree and continued. She padded to the river and gasped. Silentdawn's body was motionless and bloody.

"Silentdawn! Who did this to you?" She asked. Silentdawn's eyes slid open and she grabbed Jewelpaw's shoulders with her claws. Jewelpaw flinched and let out a shreik in pain.

"B-B-B-Black-" She whispered. Her claws sank deeper into Jewelpaw's shoulder's and Jewelpaw let out another shreik, but it was louder. It was until then Jewelpaw realized that her secret mentor was suffering. Jewelpaw let out a yowl when Silentdawn's claws went deeper in her shoulders. Silentdawn realeased and her body gave out a shudder. Jewelpaw panted. Suddenly, Jewelpaw was barreled over, by, something. When it pinned her down, she was face to face with-

"Blackfall!" She hissed. Her shoulders ached badly. Blackfall laughed evilly.

"Wouldn't you know by now that I killed her? Some mentor she was. _I'll_ be your mentor, _I'll_ be the one to train you. And you can fight stronger warriors to see if you're good at fighting or not." He growled in her ear.

Jewelpaw kicked him with her hind legs, sending him flying off of her. He didn't go very far, but he got up, and rammed into her, making her fall into the river. Jewelpaw sank in the river, gasping for air. She pushed with her paws and got close to the surface. When she started to sink down, her vision started to go blurry. Teeth met in her scruff and she was lifted up, and to the surface. Jewelpaw tried to breath, but there was too much water, blocking the air. She scented Fireblaze.

"Open your eyes! Come on Jewelpaw, open you eyes!" He meowed. Jewelpaw heard nothing more and was welcomed into never ending darkness.

Fireblaze's P.O.V. (A new P.O.V.!)

"Open your eyes Jewelpaw! Please! I'm begging you!" He meowed. His pelt was soaked, and stained with blood, but he'd killed the tom that hurt Jewelpaw. A she-cat was lying on the bank of the river, so the tom must've killed her, and Jewelpaw got angry. He didn't see the rise and fall of her stomach. Arrowpaw appeared beside him.

"I was gathering herbs for Sunfur and I heard Jewelpaw yowl. I scented blood, so I'm here now." He meowed. Fireblaze stepped back and let Arrowpaw do the work. Arrowpaw examined her and pushed on her stomach. Water spilled out of her mouth and she started to breathe again. Fireblaze let out a sigh of releif. Arrowpaw put cobwebs on her shoulders and pressed them down on her wound. Her breathing started to quicken, and Sunfur's pelt appeared next to Arrowpaw.

"I thought something was holding you up, hurry, if she nearly drowned, then we need to get as much water as we can out of her." He meowed. Sunfur pressed down on her stomach and more water spilled out of her mouth. Sunfur gasped suddenly, and him and Arrowpaw leaped away from her.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Fireblaze asked. Sunfur looked at Fireblaze.

"There's nothing more we can do for her. She is now in the paws of MoonClan. We will bring her back to camp, help me carry her." Sunfur meowed. Fireblaze helped Sunfur pick up his apprentice and they carried her to camp. When they entered camp, Blueheart gasped.

"What happened?" She asked, her mew filled with worry. Fireblaze and Sunfur didn't answer her until Jewelpaw was in the his den.

"Jewelpaw got in a fight with a fully trained tom. I recognized his pelt color, and he sort of looked like Blackfall, and his best friend Silentdawn, remember? But it seemed like Blackfall killed Silentdawn, and then tried to drown Jewelpaw in the river."

"But Blackfall and Silentdawn are dead!" Blueheart exclaimed. Sunfur nodded.

"It seems they were watching Jewelpaw and decided they could kill her. But Blackfall-"

"I killed Blackfall because I saw him tormenting my apprentice!" Fireblaze meowed. Blueheart looked at him.

"Thank MoonClan you were her mentor. You saved her-"

"But she is in the paws of MoonClan now. We must wait. The other apprentices did well. Their naming ceremony will be tommorow at sunhigh. Fireblaze, go rest. Jewelpaw will have her assessment when she is ready. Blueheart, your kits are probably waiting for you." Sunfur meowed. Blueheart nodded and padded to the nursery. Fireblaze turned around and padded to the warrior's den. He curled up on a pile of moss and closed his eyes.

"Come on!" Fireblaze and Scorchtalon were standing in the clearing of camp. Scorchtalon padded to Sunfur's den. Fireblaze followed his brother. Sunfur came out and whispered something into Scorchtalon's ear. Fireblaze padded up, trying to listen. Sunfur padded back into his den. Scorchtalon's blue gaze drifted over to Fireblaze.

"Fireblaze, we need to talk... your apprentice...Jewelpaw?" Scorchtalon stuttered.

"Yeah Jewelpaw, I'm waiting for her to come out here." He meowed. Scorchtalon's gaze clouded with sadness.

"Fireblaze, she's gone. Jewelpaw is dead." He meowed. Fireblaze's eyes widened.

"No! No she isn't! She can't be! Why?" He asked, his mew heavy with pain.

Fireblaze's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily, and tears were spilling out of his eyes.

"It was just a dream." He meowed to himself. Scorchtalon was looking at his brother with worry.

"Fireblaze? Are you okay?" He asked. Fireblaze nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He lied. Scorchtalon rolled his eyes.

"You don't randomly cry okay? What's wrong?" He asked. Fireblaze took in a deep breath.

"I had a dream that Jewelpaw died." He meowed. Scorchtalon nosed his brother's fur.

"Jeez Fireblaze, why don't you just believe that she won't die? She's fine! Listen, Jewelpaw is just recovering. MoonClan let her live. She just needs to recover from her injuries, train a little more, and you can give her an assessment again. Just keep it cool." Scorchtalon meowed. Fireblaze nodded.

"Okay. Okay. I'm keeping it cool." He meowed. Fireblaze sat back down and looked at his paws, remembering all of the fun times he and his apprentice had together.

_Jewelpaw is dead._ Fireblaze shook Scorchtalon's voice out of his head and remembered that he had to have faith in his apprentice, his medicine cat, and his brother. Those things helped him go back to sleep.

* * *

**OH YES! Who liked it? That was good wasn't it? Review and tell me if you liked it, or loved it. Cat contest is open for twelve, because eleven should already be out!**


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Jewelpaw awoke, and scented herbs. She was in Sunfur's den.

"You're awake." Jewelpaw turned around.

"Maplepaw!" She exclaimed. Her tabby friend padded over to her.

"It's Maple_shine_ now. I'm a warrior. Tuft_fur_, Fox_gaze_, we're all warriors. The new apprentices are, your little brother Whitepaw, and your little sister Greypaw, and Foxgaze and my little brother Leafpaw." Mapleshine meowed. Jewelpaw's ears flattened in embarrassment.

"And I'm still an apprentice." She mumbled in dissapointment. Mapleshine nudged her friend.

"It's okay. You'll be a warrior in no time." She meowed. Jewelpaw shrugged and tucked her muzzle in her paws.

"It's not fair. I should've been made a warrior. But stupid Blackfall ruined it for me." She hissed. Mapleshine tilted her head.

"Who's Blackfall?" She asked. Jewelpaw's eyes widened.

"Uh, no one. Just a cat in MoonClan." She meowed. Mapleshine nodded slowly.

"Well, I'd better go, my apprentice is waiting." Mapleshine meowed. Jewelpaw jumped to her paws.

"You have an _apprentice_?" She asked. Mapleshine nodded.

"It's your little sister Greypaw. She's a fast learner." Mapleshine meowed. Jewelpaw pretended to be happy, but she couldn't hide her dissapointment. Mapleshine padded out of Sunfur's den, and Fireblaze came in. When he saw Jewelpaw, he smiled.

"You're awake!" He meowed. Jewelpaw just shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm awake." She grumbled. Fireblaze looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You know what's wrong! Everyone is a warrior except me! I'm as big as you are, and I'm _still_ an apprentice. I should've died." She hissed turning around.

"Well you're lucky you didn't! I saved you, you nearly drowned-"

"Why did you save me? You could've saved youself time and let me die!" Jewelpaw growled, tears running down her cheeks. Fireblaze wiped her tears with his tail.

"Well, I'm sorry then. But you know, what's the point in you being alive and dying? MoonClan gave you this priviledge to live and this is how you're repaying them?" The ginger tom asked. Jewelpaw sighed heavily.

"I can't even talk to you anymore." She meowed.

Fireblaze opened his mouth to say something, but Jewelpaw silenced him.

"Leave _please_. The exit is over there!" She hissed. Fireblaze's ears flattened and he padded out of Sunfur's den. Jewelpaw shook her head and pounded the ground with her paws. A flash of silver caught Jewelpaw's eye. She turned around.

"Wavesplash." She meowed. Jewelpaw padded over to nuzzle her sister's fur. Wavesplash had three kits, Blackkit, Hickorykit and Stripekit. Hickorykit had blue-gray fur like Jewelpaw, and Blackkit had gray fur like his father's, and Stripekit had an exact colored pelt like his mother.

"Jewelpaw, I have spoke to Gemstar about you. I knew how devastated you were when your friends became warriors. Gemstar said, since you fought that tom, and catch lots of fresh-kill for the Clan, she agreed that you will be made a warrior tommorrow at sunhigh. I'm so glad that you'll get to be a warrior. When my kits are apprentices, Gemstar also agreed that you can mentor Blackkit. I'm so excited!" Jewelpaw gazed at her sister in amazement.

"I don't know how to thank you! Oh Wavesplash, thank you so much!" She meowed happily. Jewelpaw started to bounce around on her paws. Wavesplash licked her sister's forehead.

"Would you like to see them now?" Wavesplash asked. Jewelpaw nodded.

"Of course!" She meowed. Jewelpaw followed her sister to the nursery. Blackkit and Hickorykit were tumbling around in moss.

"You can't catch me!" Blackkit taunted. Hickorykit waved her tail.

"I can!" She meowed. Jewelpaw laid down beside them.

"I can catch both of you." She meowed playfully. Blackkit and Hickorykit's eyes lightened when they saw Jewelpaw.

"Jewelpaw!" They meowed in chorus. Blackkit started to gnaw on her paw. Hickorykit pounced on Jewelpaw's tail. Jewelpaw laughed.

"Okay you guys, I'd better go rest. See you kits later." She meowed. Stripekit barreled his siblings over.

"Got you!" He meowed. Jewelpaw smiled and laughed as she turned around. She padded into the apprentice's den. Greypaw was huddled in the corner. Jewelpaw padded over to her sister.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Greypaw snuggled close to Jewelpaw.

"Mapleshine is being mean. I don't want her as my mentor I want _you_ as my mentor." She meowed. Jewelpaw licked her sister's forehead.

"What did she do to make you mad?" Jewelpaw asked. Greypaw's bright blue gaze drilled into Jewelpaw's.

"Mapleshine and I were touring our territory with Tuftfur and Leafpaw. Mapleshine kept on pushing me away whenever I wanted to try and catch something. Leafpaw and I think Mapleshine loves Tuftfur, but I need training because I'm her apprentice!" She meowed. Jewelpaw nuzzled her sister's fur.

"I'll talk to her about it. While you're here, not training, want to go see your kin?" Jewelpaw asked. Greypaw smiled.

"Yes! Can I play with them?" She asked. Jewelpaw nodded.

"Yes, no go to the nursery, Wavesplash is probably waiting." She meowed. Greypaw raced off to the nursery, eagar to see her kin. Jewelpaw got up and padded out of the apprentice's den. Fireblaze was padding into camp, and he caught her gaze. They stared at each other for a while until Jewelpaw broke the sight. She padded away to Sunfur's den and curled up, and fell asleep.

"Your naming ceremony, go! Jewelpaw, go!" Sunfur's voice broke into Jewelpaw's sleep. Jewelpaw padded out of his den and into AiCave, next to Gemstar.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath in AirCave for a Clan meeting." She yowled. All of the cats came into the cave and soon it was filled with AirClan cat.

_It feels like I'm becoming an apprentice._ She thought.

"Jewelpaw. You have nobly defended your Clan, you have trained well with Fireblaze, and you have caught lots of prey during the season. Do you accept to follow the warrior code?" Gemstar asked.

"I do." Jewelpaw meowed. Gemstar smiled.

"Then from this day forward, this she-cat will be called..."

* * *

**OMG! What's her warrior name going to be? Review if you want to know! :)**

**And, yeah, this wasn't exactly 1,500 words, but Ch. 12 will! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 12!**


	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"Jewelfire!" Gemstar meowed. Jewelfire smiled proudly at her new name. She looked around the cave and caught Fireblaze's eye. She looked around for her mother and father. Blueheart and Ravenwing were further to the back.

"Jewelfire! Jewelfire!" The Clan chanted. Mapleshine was sitting next to Angelfur, but they weren't cheering. Jewelfire's smile faded and she looked at Gemstar.

"Thank you." She meowed. Gemstar smiled.

"Now you will sit vigil until moonhigh." She meowed. Jewelfire nodded and cats came up to congratulate her. Everyone, besides Angelfur and Mapleshine. Jewelfire had to keep her snout shut in order to follow the warrior code. She couldn't talk, which she found _very_ difficult. She sat beside Air Cave watching the camp, until it started to get dark. Wavesplash was nudging her kits into the nursery.

"But I want to play!" Blackkit complained. Wavesplash rolled her eyes.

"You can play tomorrow, and Jewelfire will visit you if you're good." She meowed. The disappointment disappeared from Blackkit's look.

"Oh, okay!" He meowed. Jewelfire smiled and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, to see Smokeheart standing behind her.

"Hey, Gemstar wanted me to tell you that you'll mentor Blackkit when he's an apprentice." He meowed. Jewelfire smiled.

"I know, Wavesplash-" She slapped her tail across her mouth, realizing that she wasn't supposed to talk. Smokeheart laughed.

"You can talk now, its moonhigh." He meowed. Jewelfire let out a sigh of relief and started to laugh.

"I'm a mouse-brain." She meowed. Smokeheart nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, Shiningflame wanted to talk to you." He meowed. Jewelfire nodded and turned around, to find Shiningflame. The silver she-cat was in _deep_ conversation with Blueheart. Jewelfire tapped her on the shoulder. Shiningflame turned around.

"Oh, hi Jewelfire!" She meowed. Jewelfire smiled.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" She asked. Shiningflame jumped.

"Oh yes! Come here, follow me." She meowed. Jewelfire followed Shiningflame to the corner of camp, where they were left alone.

"Yes, we're alone, so what is it you wanted?" Jewelfire asked. Shiningflame smiled.

"Well, you know Foxgaze, yes?"

"Yes, I know Foxgaze, I've known him since we were kits!" Jewelfire exclaimed.

"Well, he wanted me to tell you that he is deeply in love with you." She meowed. Jewelfire stared at Shiningflame, until she realized what she meant.

"He's in _love_ with me?" She asked. Shiningflame nodded.

"Deeply." She meowed. Jewelfire stepped away from Shiningflame.

"He is?" She meowed. Shiningflame let out an _mrrow_ of laughter.

"This must be a _lot _for you to take in. Why don't you go talk to him?" She suggested. Jewelfire nodded.

"I think I'll do that." She meowed.

She turned around and looked for Foxgaze. He was picking up a vole from the fresh-kill pile. She padded over to him.

"Foxgaze, we need to talk." She meowed. Foxgaze looked at her.

"Sure, I'll eat later." He meowed tossing the vole back on the pile. It was past moonhigh, and Jewelfire was tired.

"Listen, you love me?" She asked. Foxgaze's eyes widened.

"Shiningflame told you!" He meowed in surprise. Jewelfire nodded.

"She said she wanted you wanted her to tell me?"

"No, no, no! I told her _not_ to tell you!" He meowed. Jewelfire laughed.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone, but why wouldn't you tell me yourself?" She asked.

"Because I knew you loved Fireblaze." He meowed jealously. Jewelfire's ears flattened and she took a step away from Foxgaze.

"I do _not_ love him!" She exclaimed. Foxgaze's ears seemed to stand up straighter.

"Really?" He asked. Jewelfire shook her head.

"I don't love him. I've been _so _angry at him! I don't even know if I _want _a mate yet!" She meowed. Foxgaze nodded.

"I guess I should've known, you _have_ been avoiding him." He meowed. Jewelfire smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm too tired to do anything; I'm going to the warrior's den now." She meowed. Foxgaze smiled.

"Me too." He meowed. Jewelfire started padding towards the warrior's den and felt someone's pelt brush hers. She scented Foxgaze strongly and didn't bother to do anything about it. She sat down on a pile of fresh moss, and didn't notice how tired she was. Soon, Foxgaze was fast asleep beside her. Little did she know, that Fireblaze was watching from across the den, his eyes burning in jealousy.

Jewelfire opened her eyes. Foxgaze, Mapleshine, and Fireblaze were the only cats in the warrior's den. Jewelfire got up and stretched. Arrowpaw and Sunfur were back from Starrock, the place where leader's went to get their nine lives and the place where medicine cats shared tongues with MoonClan. Jewelfire padded out to see Arrowpaw.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Arrowpaw's face was brimmed with pride.

"Amazingly good. I got my medicine cat name!" He meowed. Jewelfire smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Arrowstripe is my name now!" He meowed happily. Jewelfire nodded.

"Congratulations Arrowstripe." She meowed. The dawn patrol which contained, Blueheart, Smallsnout, Lionshine and Smokeheart, were just about to leave, when Blueheart padded over to Jewelfire.

"Good morning Jewelpaw, did you have a good rest?" Jewelfire stared at her mother.

"Blueheart, its Jewel_fire_ now, remember?" She asked. Blueheart nodded.

"I know, but you'll always be my Jewel_paw_." She meowed. Blueheart joined the dawn patrol and they headed out to check the borders. Jewelfire turned around, and found herself nose-to-nose with Fireblaze. She stepped away from him.

"Three times!" He meowed. Jewelfire felt her face begin to burn with embarrassment.

_He looks so nice today. I should ask him if he wants to go hunting with me._ Jewelfire thought, forgetting about her hatred against him.

"Have you noticed that Foxgaze and Shiningflame have been close lately?" Fireblaze asked. Jewelfire turned around, and in the same corner Shiningflame told Jewelfire that Foxgaze loved her, she was sharing tongues with Foxgaze, and they were laughing together. Jewelfire felt a small fire of jealousy start in her heart.

_Didn't he say he loved me? _Jewelfire thought. She shrugged and realized that she actually didn't love Foxgaze back.

"So, Jewelfire, I-" Fireblaze was interrupted by an ear-splitting yowl, and Smokeheart raced into the camp entrance, his flank bleeding heavily, and he was back _alone_. Jewelfire ran up to him.

"Why are you back alone?" She asked him. Smokeheart was panting and he looked at Jewelfire.

"There's a pack of rogues, they outnumbered us, we were patrolling our border and they ambushed us, we need more warriors, now!" He meowed. Jewelfire raced past Smokeheart, and into the forest. She scented blood, and found the rogues. One of them were about to leap on her mother, who was bleeding heavily. Blueheart and Lionshine were fighting their hardest, but Smallsnout was lying on the ground dead.

"Blueheart!" Jewelfire shrieked as she threw herself at the tom. He fell back in surprise, and laid on the ground, blood welling from his head. Teeth sank into Jewelfire's scruff and she yowled in pain. She felt herself fall onto the ground and was staring right into the green eyes of...

"Top!" She meowed in surprise. The black tom stopped and looked her in the eye.

"Jewelkit?" He asked. Jewelfire shook him off of her. She realized that she was still in battle, and she drew her lips back in a snarl.

"Why would you plan an attack on your own Clan?" She asked. Top went with it.

"Because, I could attack ThrushClan easily and avenge the death of my mother!" He meowed. They were both trying to act hostile to each other, but it was hard when you haven't seen a friend in a long time. Jewelfire turned to aid her mother, but she was attacked by a silver she-cat. Jewelfire was taken by surprise and the she-cat's claws sank into Jewelfire's back. Jewelfire let out a yowl of pain and broke away from the she-cat. But the she-cat would not give in. She leaped on Jewelfire and sank her teeth in her throat.

"You tried to claw my leader, so I will claw you!" She hissed.

"Falcon! Stop!" Top's voice sounded from beside her. Falcon stopped and sheathed her claws. Jewelfire's gaze started to go blurry. Falcon unsheathed her claws.

"I will finish her!" She yowled. Suddenly, Falcon was barreled over by something gray. Jewelfire squinted to see Smokeheart pinning her down. Top looked at Jewelfire. Blueheart tackled him and he let out a yowl of surprise. Blueheart had him pinned down.

"Leave. And stay off of AirClan territory or you will pay." She meowed.

Falcon's back was arched and she was looking around. The other rogues had run off. Falcon and Top were running away from the AirClan cats as fast as they could.

Jewelfire forced herself to her paws, and her vision started to clear. She picked up Smallsnout's body and turned to Lionshine, Smokeheart and Blueheart for further instructions. They nodded.

Smallsnout was Blueheart's father, the only one of her kin left, was dead. Jewelfire padded to camp, following Blueheart, Smokeheart, and Lionshine. Jewelfire thought that Blueheart would ask to help her with Smallsnout, but she didn't bother. They entered camp, and Jewelfire dropped Smallsnout's body. She thought he would've retired to the elder's den, but he didn't. Suddenly, Blueheart turned around and leaped at Jewelfire, she pinned down her daughter, eyes flaming with anger. Her claws were unsheathed. Several gasps were heard from the Clan.

"This is your fault! If you'd come sooner he would still be alive! Curse MoonClan for your existence!" She hissed. Jewelfire's eyes widened. The weight of Jewelfire's mother was lifted off of her, because Ravenwing pushed his mate off of his daughter.

"Blueheart! Stop! This is your own daughter!" He meowed. Blueheart shoved Ravenwing out of the way, making him fall to the ground.

"She is the cause of my father's death and she will pay!" Blueheart yowled as she leaped towards Jewelfire.

Whitepaw and Greypaw escaped from the crowd of cats, and looked at Jewelfire. She dodged the attack and stood beside her brother and sister. Blueheart glared at all three of them.

"You are all a disgrace! It is Jewelfire's fault that he is dead! Hers! She basically waited for him to die!" Blueheart hissed in anger. Wavesplash tackled her mother, pinning her on the ground.

"Mother! Stop!" The silver she-cat hissed. Blueheart flinched and when she blinked, the anger in her eyes was gone. She looked at Jewelfire. She winced.

"J-J-Jewelfire, I…" Jewelfire backed away from her mother, and ran to the warriors den.

**KK, I lovee writing, so this is a super long chapter. Sorry it took so long, BTW: cat contest is still open. Its always OPPEN! YAYAYAYAYY!**

**O-kay. I'm a little bit hyper. If u want the next chapter review! **

**-GAPeach22**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Jewelfire opened her eyes and looked around the warrior's den. Blueheart was gone, along with Ravenwing and Wavesplash.

_Family reunion?_ Jewelfire wondered. She stood up and stretched. Then, she padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Jewelfire picked out a thick vole and started eating gulps of it. She swallowed the last bite and looked up. Tigerstrike was padding towards her.

"Hey Jewelfire!" He meowed. For a second, the she-cat didn't recognize him.

"Who are you again?" She asked. Tigerstrike stopped in his tracks and immediately looked offended.

"I'm… Tigerstrike, remember?" He asked. Jewelfire squinted.

"Okay, _Tigerstrike_. What's up?" She asked. The ginger tom looked at Jewelfire in the eye.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" He asked. Nervousness churned in Jewelfire's stomach. She wanted to hunt alone, to meet Waterpaw at the border. They hadn't seen each other for a while.

"Maybe later Tigerstrike, I'm going to hunt alone." She meowed. Jewelfire turned around, leaving a jealous eyed Tigerstrike behind.

She padded out of camp and headed towards the border. Waterpaw was walking back and forth between sides.

"Waterpaw!" Jewelfire exclaimed. His blue gaze lightened.

"Jewelpaw!" He meowed. The both touched noses. Jewelfire looked her friend in the eye.

"My warrior name is Jewelfire." She meowed.

"_My_ warrior name is Watersoul." He meowed. Jewelfire looked down at her paws.

"So…" She meowed.

"I have a _very_ important question for you." Watersoul meowed happily.

"What is it?" She asked. Watersoul looked into Jewelfire's eyes, as if he was searching for something.

"On second thought, I'm not sure if you're ready to hear…"

"No, tell me!" Jewelfire was dying of suspense. Watersoul smiled.

"Okay, okay. Do you love me?" The gray tom asked. Jewelfire froze. It seemed as if time had stopped. Watersoul was looking at her expectantly. Jewelfire looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess…" She didn't know what to say.

"Really? You do? Because _I _love you! We could be mates!" Jewelfire winced a little.

"Mates? But we're in different Clans! It's against the warrior code Watersoul, I have to stay loyal to my Clan…" Watersoul touched his nose to Jewelfire's.

"But you _will_ stay loyal. We would have the right to be mates if you join my Clan!" Jewelfire stared at him in disbelief. How foolish was he?

"I have family in my Clan though, Watersoul, maybe this just won't work out…"

"What won't work out?" Watersoul stared at Jewelfire in curiosity.

"Us. _We_ won't work out. There are always other she-cats out there-"

"Then we could run away together! Jewelfire, this could be the beginning of _us_!" Watersoul seemed excited.

Jewelfire didn't want to hurt him. Then again, she didn't want to leave her Clan.

"Then what if we're just mates and we don't tell anyone!" Watersoul broke through Jewelfire's thoughts. She grinned.

"That's brilliant! Oh my MoonClan that could work! We could be in love, and no one would know who the father is, Watersoul that's amazing-"

Jewelfire stopped, thinking about the toms in her Clan.

"But then again, our kits would never know their father…" Watersoul's ears drooped in disappointment.

"We don't have to love each other, it _is_ against the warrior code, and someone would find out anyway, I guess this won't work out…" Jewelfire pressed her muzzle against Watersoul's.

"It's fine." She meowed. Fireblaze's scent was smelled all of a sudden. Jewelfire flinched and looked around.

"I'd better go." Watersoul meowed, turning around, running up the hill. Jewelfire turned around to make it look like she was patrolling the border. Fireblaze jumped out of the bushes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Patrolling the border."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, the border patrol didn't seem to want to go out early…" Jewelfire trailed off. Fireblaze shrugged.

_Thank goodness he actually believes me._

"So, Jewelfire, I had something to tell you." The orange warrior meowed. Jewelfire looked him.

"What is it?" She asked. Fireblaze shuffled his paws.

"I… uh… l-l-l-love… you." He meowed nervously. Jewelfire didn't hear him.

"What?" She asked.

"I… love you." He meowed. The message was clear in her mind.

Questions flushed out answers in her mind. Was this why he always liked to hang out with her? Did he _want_ to be her mentor? Is there some way he can tell her later, when her mind is not filled with questions?

"Oh… okay…" Jewelfire didn't know what to say. Fireblaze seemed very embarrassed.

"If you don't feel the same way, it's alright…" The orange warrior looked at the ground. Jewelfire immediately felt guilty.

"I-I just don't know yet, let me think about it!" She exclaimed. Fireblaze looked up, eyes filled with happiness.

"Really? Okay, see you in camp." He turned around and padded back to camp. A wave of frustration spilled over Jewelfire.

_Now two toms love me! How much worse can this get?_ She asked herself. Jewelfire padded back to camp, only to find half of the warriors there. Smokeheart was frantically walking back and forth in front of Sunfur's den.

"What is wrong?" She asked. Smokeheart's blue eyes drilled into Jewelfire's.

"Gemstar lost one of her lives. Sunfur isn't sure how. She woke up, bleeding heavily, Jewelfire, someone in the Clan is a traitor. And we don't know who. A cat attacked her while she was asleep. We don't know who!" The gray deputy was panicked. Jewelfire looked at him.

"It's all going to be fine. I'll get down to this if it's the last thing I do." She meowed.

Jewelfire turned around and scanned the camp, looking for a cat that might be looking suspicious. She saw Mapleshine and Angelfur glaring at her from across the clearing. Jewelfire immediately knew that they had something to do with it. They padded out of camp, side by side. Jewelfire followed them. They were by the river, in the exact place where Silentdawn was killed. Jewelfire listened.

"Are you going for Fireblaze?" Angelfur asked Mapleshine.

"Yes. I know he loves me. I stopped my love for Tuftfur once I found out he loved Jewelfire." Mapleshine meowed. Jewelfire winced.

_She _loves_ Fireblaze? But, he won't be her mate because he loves _me. Jewelfire protested. Suddenly, it hit her. Jewelfire realized that if she was jealous, she loved Fireblaze. She turned around, and raced back to camp. Fireblaze was padding out of the warrior's den. Jewelfire padded over to him.

"Fireblaze! I know the answer!" She meowed. Fireblaze looked up, eyes full of joy, and hope.

"You do?" He asked. Jewelfire licked his cheek.

"Yes, I love you Fireblaze. With all of my heart." She meowed. Fireblaze didn't look happier. He pressed his muzzle against his mate's and let out a sigh of relief. Jewelfire padded over to the warrior's den, her pelt brushing his. She laid down beside him. He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." A smile brushed across Jewelfire's face, she was glad that she'd found a tom for her. A tom of her own. A mate.

**Ha, I hope the lovey-doveyness didn't cause you to hate this story. Review for next chapter!**

**Oh, BTW: I might start a new warrior's fanfic, called, **_**The New Cat.**_** It's going to be about a kit, named Mosskit, she's a brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and amber eyes. I'm saying her pelt description because I don't want any of you saying that I copyrighted Erin Hunter about Mosskit. That would be like saying stuff about White**_**storm**_** and White**_**wing**_**. They were both White**_**kit**_** before, so my that's my proof. Kay, I hope this bold text didn't burn your eyes because you read so much, cause it did mine, REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Rated T now for scenes to the end of the chapter, review for next! (and it won't be as bad XD)**

Chapter Fourteen

Fireblaze's P.O.V.

The warm shift of a pelt woke up Fireblaze. He turned to see his mate Jewelfire snuggled close to him. Her blue-gray fur was shining in the morning light. Out of the corner of his eye, Fireblaze saw Mapleshine, staring jealously at him. He nosed Jewelfire's fur. She opened her eyes.

"You woke me up." She groaned. Fireblaze let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Of course I did. _You_ woke _me_ first." He meowed. Jewelfire nuzzled his fur smiling.

"I'm going hunting." She meowed, standing up. Fireblaze stood as well, and followed her to the camp entrance. She padded out of camp. Fireblaze turned around, and saw Mapleshine smiling at Tuftfur, a _lot_. No, like, she was smiling like _crazy_ at him. Fireblaze felt creeped out. Her smile wasn't exactly nice…

"Hello Fireblaze, how are you?" Fireblaze turned around and saw his brother Scorchtalon standing behind him.

"Oh, Scorchtalon, hi." He meowed in surprise. Scorchtalon looked at his brother in excitement.

"Cougarpelt is having my kits!" He meowed. His smile faded. "But, I feel bad for Arrowstripe and Tuftfur…"

"Why?" Fireblaze didn't understand. Scorchtalon looked at his brother.

"Their mother Graystream is old, and close to death." The warrior meowed. Fireblaze looked at his brother in astonishment.

"Graystream is close to death?" He asked sharply. Scorchtalon nodded sadly.

"Yes, and I am afraid for Rubyfur, because she may not last us when my kits are born!" Scorchtalon meowed.

An ear-splitting yowl shocked the AirClan camp. Everything was silent and still. Fireblaze and his brother raced into the forest, where it seemed to be heard. It was a primal instinct.

Scorchtalon ran ahead of Fireblaze, and stopped, so suddenly. Then, his claws slid out and his ears flattened as he drew his lips back in a snarl.

Fireblaze stepped beside his brother, and saw a small puddle of blood, right beside a rosebush. The thorns were sharp, and as Fireblaze looked closer, a specific section was matted with blood. Blue tufts of fur, were on the ground, and Fireblaze gasped. Scorchtalon looked his brother in the eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Fireblaze stared at the tufts of fur, the blue tufts of fur, and his claws slid out as he revealed the horrible truth.

"This is Jewelfire's fur. No doubt about it. This is most likely her blood also. Let's go." He meowed.

Jewelfire's P.O.V.

Jewelfire was panicked. The cat had come out of nowhere and scratched her _deeply_ in her shoulder. She wasn't bleeding as bad, but she would groan in pain. It was a tom. Jewelfire knew it was a tabby tom. He threw himself at her, from out of the shadows. His scent was faintly of ThrushClan, but it was obvious he had _something_ against her.

Her wound had caused a puddle of blood to seep out beside a rosebush. The tom had also been fighting hard, that some patches of Jewelfire's fur were gone. When he attacked Jewelfire, she let out the loudest yowl she'd ever yowled. Her shoulder burned in pain, and she knew that if no cat found her in a while, it would get infected. She tried to stand, but her shoulder pain was wearing her back. She heard voices, coming from not so far away.

"Come on, she might be this way!" A tom meowed.

Jewelfire pressed herself against the ground, waiting to be found. Fireblaze's face appeared from behind a tree. He raced over to his mate, and began to nuzzle her fur.

"Fireblaze, my shoulder…" Pain inflicted on the wound and she screeched in pain. Fireblaze's ears flattened as she yelped.

"You're fine. Scorchtalon and I will help you to camp." He meowed, nudging Jewelfire up. Scorchtalon and Fireblaze were on each side of Jewelfire, so if she fell, one of them would catch her. She limped all the way to camp, until Sunfur saw them at the camp entrance. He ran over to them.

"Jewelfire, my den, _now_. I'll be right there." He meowed.

Jewelfire nodded and limped to Sunfur's den. She fell into a pile of moss. Sunfur padded in moments later. Jewelfire screeched again. Sunfur looked at her.

"It's infected. You didn't have enough time to put anything on it? Did you bother to clean it?" He said sternly. Jewelfire flattened her ears.

"Sorry. I was too far away from the lake-"

"I meant that you could clean the blood off! I'll put some poultice on that wound, and you can go." He meowed.

Sunfur cleaned Jewelfire's wound, padded to the herb store, and chewed up some leaves which Jewelfire didn't know of. He spat it out and pressed the poultice on Jewelfire's wound. She started to yowl in pain, but she shut it, and whimpered softly.

"Can I go?" She asked. Sunfur nodded slowly.

"Yes. But don't pressure your wound, or it will get worse." He meowed. Jewelfire got up and padded out of Sunfur's den.

A flash of gray caught Jewelfire's gaze. She stopped walking and looked around in alarm. Suddenly, she was tackled over. Jewelfire noticed Blackkit, who'd pinned her down.

"Got you Jewelfire!" He meowed teasingly. Jewelfire laughed and pushed him off.

"You scared me for a second," She meowed. Wavesplash appeared out of the nursery.

"Blackkit! Causing trouble for your kin?" She meowed. Blackkit padded over to his mother.

"Sorry mother." He meowed. Blackkit disappeared into the nursery, alongside Wavesplash. Suddenly, Wavesplash shrieked. Jewelfire ran to the entrance of the nursery.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Graystream… she's not here!" Jewelfire turned around, running straight into Tuftfur.

"Hey, be careful-"

"Shut your snout! Your mother is missing and you're coming to help me find her!" Jewelfire hissed. Tuftfur's eyes widened and he ran out of camp beside Jewelfire.

They split up to look over the territory, she could be anywhere. When they couldn't find anything, they met back up. Jewelfire and Tuftfur just about lost hope, until they saw a gray figure beside the river. They found Graystream beside the river, her body lying on the ground. Tuftfur ran over to her, his eyes clouding heavily with sadness.

"Mother, mother, Graystream, speak to me!" He meowed. Graystream stared at her son, coughing.

"Help me, I'm drowning." She whispered. Tuftfur shook her.

"Graystream, NO! Don't leave me! Arrowstripe didn't get to say goodbye yet…" But it was too late. Graystream had already closed her eyes, and there was no sign of life in her anymore.

Tuftfur flexed his claws. His jaw was clenched and it looked as if he was going to hurt someone. Jewelfire stepped back in alarm. When Tuftfur didn't do anything, she sat beside him.

"Tuftfur, I-"

"Just leave me and Graystream be Jewelfire. Just leave us be." He whispered. Jewelfire dipped her head and turned around, padding back to camp. She saw Fireblaze on the way.

"Hey, I say you run out of camp with Tuftfur. What was that all about?" He asked. Pain inflicted on Jewelfire's shoulder and she yelped.

"Graystream, his mother, we saw her die beside the river." She meowed sadly. Fireblaze pressed his pelt against Jewelfire's and they padded towards camp. They were close to camp, when Fireblaze stopped. Jewelfire turned to him. His eyes were filled with hope and joy.

"Jewelfire, I have to ask you something." He meowed. Jewelfire looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked. Fireblaze shuffled his paws.

"Will you mate with me?" He asked. With Jewelfire, there was no hesitation.

"We're mates for a reason right?" She asked. Fireblaze laughed and padded behind her.

"Ready?" He asked. Jewelfire nodded.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey guys, it's me, and I'm giving most of the credit to Kitten With A Mustache, whom helped me write this chapter, and she will throughout the rest of the story until everyone dies and it's over. :D Just kidding. XD Let me hear a MEOW MEOW FOR KITTEN WITH A MUSTACHE!**

Chapter Fifteen

Jewelfire and Fireblaze padded back to camp, side by side. When they entered, Gemstar ran up to them.

"Where have you been? It's moonhigh! There should be no reason that you're back so late!" She hissed. Jewelfire flattened her ears. Fireblaze surprisingly spoke.

"Sorry Gemstar, when we were hunting, we got so hungry that we ate the prey ourselves." He meowed. Gemstar rolled her eyes.

"You are warriors, and if you remember how to follow the warrior code, then DO IT! Just for that, you will skip your meal tonight!" Gemstar hissed angrily. Jewelfire winced and stared at her leader in disbelief.

"But we ate at sunhigh! You can't just let us skip our meal now! We'll be so hungry tomorrow!" She protested. Gemstar shook her head, and sighed heavily, and seemed like she was calming down.

"Go to your dens. _Now_." She meowed. Fireblaze and Jewelfire nodded and padded to their den, heads hanging. When they settled on their moss, there was a long silence. Fireblaze broke it.

"Old scraggly she-cat." He mumbled. Jewelfire stifled a laugh, because even though it was bad to talk bad about her leader, it was funny.

"Oh be quiet. Like you know about being Clan leader." She whispered back. Fireblaze shrugged and closed his eyes. Jewelfire did too, but it was quite hard because she was so hungry.

_Even though we got away with... what we did. I haven't eaten since this morning. I guess I'll eat tomorrow._ She thought. And somehow, Jewelfire managed to sleep.

_14 moons later..._

"Are you over eating?" Greypaw asked. Jewelfire looked at her stomach. She's been so hungry, every day, that her sister may be right. Whitepaw padded over to join his two sisters.

"Hi- _whoa_! Jewelfire, did you eat a cat?" He asked. Jewelfire let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Whatever you two." She meowed, not knowing the answer to their question.

"All those cats old enough to catch their pwn prey, gather in Air Cave for a Clan meeting." Gemstar's yowl rang across camp.

Jewelfire knew what was going to happen. She raced into the Air Cave, wanting to be the first one there. Whitepaw and Greypaw were behind her. Soon, the whole Clan was in the cave.

"Whitepaw, and Greypaw, will you come forth beside me?" Gemstar meowed.

The two surprised apprentices padded up beside Gemstar. The Clan leader looked at Greypaw first.

"Greypaw, AirClan honors you strength and bravery. Do you accept the warrior code?"

"I do." Greypaw's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Then from this day on, you will be known as Greywind!"

Gemstar placed her muzzle on top of Greywind's and whispered something in her ear, which made Greywind smile.

"Whitepaw."

Gemstar looked to the white tom.

"AirClan is proud to have a muscular, and cheerful tom like you in this Clan. Do you accept the warrior code?" Gemstar asked. It was too obvious that Whitepaw could barely contain his excitement.

"Yes- er... I mean... I do." He meowed, stumbling over his words.

"Then from this day forward, you will be known as Whitebird!" Gemstar yowled proudly.

"Greywind! Whitebird! Greywind! Whitebird!" The Clan cheered. Jewelfire padded up to her sister and brother.

"Hello Greywind. Hi Whitebird." She called them by their warrior names first. They both nuzzled their sister's cheek.

"You will sit vigil until moonhigh." Gemstar's voice broke into the family's moment.

"Jewelfire, let's go train now!" Jewelfire turned around and saw her nephew Blackpaw.

"Well, okay little one, but first, Fireblaze made me promise him that I go see Sunfur first. I'll be right back." She meowed. Blackpaw nodded. Jewelfire turned around and padded to Sunfur's den. The tom has been getting old, and Arrowstripe has had to take up in most duties. It was almost like Sunfur was Arrowstripe's apprentice now.

"Hey Arrowstripe, can I talk to you?" The tom turned around in suprise.

"Hi Jewelfire,"

He looked at her stomach.

"I can guess. Well, come closer." He meowed. Arrowstripe put his ear against Jewelfire's growing stomach. He gasped. "Who's the father?" He meowed. Jewelfire gasped as well.

"I'm expecting kits?" She shrieked. Arrowstripe just laughed.

"Yeah, because I was starting to wonder, you'll have to stay in the nursery, but maybe you should go tell Fireblaze first." The tom meowed. Jewelfire nodded, and didn't bother to ask Arrowstripe how he knew.

When she found Fireblaze, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey Jewelfire, what's-"

"Fireblaze, I'm expecting your kits!" She meowed interrupting him. Fireblaze's snout snapped shut and he stared at her.

"What? We're having kits-" He squinted. "Oh, we are- WE'RE EXPECTING KITS?" Jewelfire stared at her mate, as he switched through moods.

"I have to rest in the nursery now. Who will take up Blackpaw's training?" She asked. Fireblaze shrugged.

"That part is up to Gemstar, but, WE'RE EXPECTING KITS?" It seemed as Fireblaze was having the same reaction, over and over and over again.

"To be honest Fireblaze, I think you're having an episode. I'm going to the nursery, so go tell Gemstar." She called to Fireblaze as she padded to the nursery. When she entered, Cougarpelt, and Mapleshine were staring at her.

"Hi Jewelfire." They meowed in sync. Jewelfire sat down on a pile of moss and remembered the last time she was in there. She was a _kit_. That was so many moons ago, and now she was going to have kits of her own.

"So, who's the father?" Mapleshine's purr broke into Jewelfire's thoughts.

"Oh, well, Fireblaze is..." She trailed off not knowing what to say. Jewelfire couldn't even _remember_ the last time she talked to the tabby she-cat. When they were apprentices?

"Tuftfur is fathering my kits." Mapleshine meowed. Jewelfire smiled at her friend.

"They are going to be just as beautiful as their mother." She meowed. Mapleshine smiled in embarrassment.

"Oh, well... no kit in the nursery can compete with the toughness of your kits." Mapleshine meowed. Both she-cats laughed. Soon, they were in deep conversation, and Cougarpelt must have gotten bored, and fell asleep.

"Oh, well I just don't want to be having my kits when Blackpaw becomes a warrior." Jewelfire meowed sadly. Mapleshine nudged her friend with a paw.

"I want to bet he won't try without the best mentor in the forest." Now Mapleshine was like, Jewelfire's best friend ever. Jewelfire shrugged and started to close her eyes.

"Oh well, I'm going to sleep, good night Mapleshine." She meowed, and without a reply, Jewelfire was fast asleep.

* * *

**Hey yalll! I know, I haven't placed any of those line stuff in a while, maybe becuz I was lazy, hmm... YUSS! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and one question:**

**Can I get a MEOW MEOW for Kitten With A Mustache? **

**Seriously though, if you think she did a good job with the plot for this chapter, put MEOW MEOW in all caps, in ur review. OHYESS! :D**

**~GAPeach22 (I like swirly things! c:)**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

( ) = Author's Comment

Chapter Sixteen

"They're due in two moons." Arrowstripe meowed. Jewelfire stared down at her stomach, which was huge, and starting to swell up. She padded back to the nursery, to see Mapleshine playing with her two kits, Brownkit and Summerkit. (I don't care if the warriors don't know what summer is!)

"I don't believe you." Brownkit was saying. His sister's tail fluffed out.

"It's true! I'm not lying, we're kin to Thunderstorm!" Summerkit squealed. Jewelfire nosed the gray-silver she-cat's fur.

"I know it's true Summerkit, just ask your brother if he wants to go talk to Thunderstorm." She whispered in Summerkit's ear. Jewelfire sat down on her pile of moss.

"Why don't we go ask Thunderstorm ourselves huh?" Summerkit challenged. Brownkit shrugged.

"I will watch him deny the lie that you told. Just watch." He meowed.

"You watch!" She threw back. Brownkit ignored his sister, and they padded out of the nursery.

"Well, apparently they don't know much about their father." Mapleshine meowed after a long silence. Jewelfire looked into her friend's amber gaze.

"My kits are due in two moons." Jewelfire meowed to her friend. Mapleshine looked stunned.

"How many?"

"I don't know, by the looks of it, it seems like I'm going to have three or two." Jewelfire meowed. Mapleshine stifled a laugh.

"I'm glad you're expecting kits. At first I thought you were over eating!" She laughed. Jewelfire burst out into laughter with her friend. Up until Fireblaze came in the nursery.

"Jewelfire, when are they due?" He asked. Fireblaze padded over and nuzzled his mate's cheek.

"They're due in two moons." She whispered. Fireblaze's eyes widened.

"_Two moons_!? Oh StarClan, how many?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think maybe about two to three?" She wondered out loud. Fireblaze looked so happy.

"Wow. I never _actually_ thought this day would come." He meowed. Jewelfire laughed.

"Well it's coming alright." She meowed. Fireblaze nuzzled his mate's cheek one more time and he padded out of the nursery. Mapleshine was asleep already. Jewelfire tries to close her eyes, but she ended up staring at her friend, thinking.

_How beautiful her kits are, are mine going to be this precious? Well, it seems as if no kit would compete with hers. Brownkit and Summerkit are going to be so big when my kits are born. Arrowstripe told Mapleshine that she was having two kits. Why not tell me? _Questions flooded Jewelfire's mind, and she this seemed to go on forever and ever until moonhigh. Nearly every cat was asleep.

Jewelfire closed her eyes and started to drift off until pain shot through her stomach. Jewelfire's eyes widened. Suddenly, pain shot through her again, except more painful. She shrieked, so loud, that Mapleshine's head shot up in alarm. She looked at Jewelfire, whose face was scrunched up in pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"They're coming." She whispered. Mapleshine shooed her kits out of the nursery, where Tuftfur surprisingly woke up Cougarpelt, and told her to fetch Arrowstripe. But when Cougarpelt stood up, Arrowstipe appeared at the nursery entrance.

"You're so loud-" He stopped in mid-meow.

He ran out of the nursery and came back with a bundle of herbs, and a stick. He gave Jewelfire the stick.

"Put this in your mouth. Bite down as hard as you can when you feel pain. Put your paws on the ground, so you can scratch the dirt as hard as you want, but don't take your pain out on us." He meowed.

By now, Jewelfire felt as if she was going to die with all of the pain. (If you don't want to read her having kits, then skip down two paragraphs)

"Push!" Arrowstripe meowed demandingly. Jewelfire did as she told and pushed with all her might. She hurt, so badly. There was a sudden high pitched mew. A white kit was dangling from Arrowstripe's jaws. He passed the kit to Mapleshine, who cleaned the kit. Jewelfire did this three more times.

"Push Jewelfire, last one!" He urged. Jewelfire pushed very hard, and soon, the wail of kits filled up the camp.

After each of them was clean, they were set against Jewelfire's stomach to drink milk. She curled her tail around her kits protectively and nosed each one of their fur.

"What are you going to name them?" Sunfur asked. The old tom was retired, but he still went out to gather herbs, and to hunt morsels for Arrowstripe. Jewelfire looked down at the white she-cat, the first one born.

"I will name the white she-cat Mistkit." She meowed.

Jewelfire looked at the other kits, and their names flowed to her.

"The ginger she-cat will be named Gingerkit. The tom identical to Gingerkit, will be Redkit, but we can tell them apart because Redkit has white paws, one red paw, and a white snout. And this kit," Jewelfire nosed her other son's gray fur. "This tom will be named Silverkit, because of his silver paw." Fireblaze appeared beside Sunfur. He smiled, and admired the four kits.

"They're all wonderful." He meowed licking Jewelfire's cheek.

"Meet your kits, Mistkit, Gingerkit, Redkit, and Silverkit." Jewelfire meowed. Fireblaze looked down at his sons and daughters.

"I think Redkit looks like his handsome father the most." Fireblaze boasted. Jewelfire laughed.

"Of course. They all look better than I do." Jewelfire admitted.

"No, Mistkit has her mother's beauty." He meowed. Jewelfire smiled.

"Are they my kin?" Blackpaw's voice sounded from the nursery entrance. Jewelfire looked up.

"Would you like to meet the toms?" She asked. Blackpaw padded forward.

"Yes." He meowed. Jewelfire smiled.

"The ginger tom with white paws, but one red one, is Redkit. The gray tom with a silver paw is Silverkit." Jewelfire meowed. Blackpaw smiled.

"Can I meet the she-cats too?" He asked, his mew filled with embarrassment. Jewelfire nodded.

"Mistkit is the white one, Gingerkit is the ginger one. Identical to Redkit." Jewelfire meowed. Blackpaw seemed to lose the happy feeling.

"When will you be my mentor again? Scorchtalon isn't a good replacement. You were better…" He complained. Jewelfire let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"In six moons, when my kits are apprenticed. Or maybe you can mentor them, if Scorchtalon makes you a warrior in three moons or so." She meowed. Blackpaw smiled.

"I'd be the nest mentor in the world!" He exclaimed. Jewelfire smiled. The whole Clan came in to admire her kits, and to congratulate Fireblaze and she on their new family. Gemstar was gushing over Mistkit.

"That's one fine daughter I tell you Jewelfire, I will be sure _that_ one gets a great mentor." She meowed, still staring at the white kit. When Blueheart came in, Jewelfire flattened her ears (You'll have to look back a couple of chapters if you're confused. Blueheart flinched, looking sad and guilty.

"Jewelfire, I'm sorry, but if you won't accept my apology-"

"I don't! I won't! Now leave!" She spat. Blueheart stared at her daughter, not moving a _muscle_. Fireblaze padded up to the pale blue she-cat.

"Jewelfire wants you to leave, so you should do so now." He meowed. Blueheart lashed her tail angrily and stormed out of the nursery. Jewelfire wanted to sleep. She wanted to snuggle by her kits, and sleep. So she closed her eyes, and slept away, with her kit's warm bodies pressed against her stomach.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and MEOW MEOW FOR KITTEN WITH A MUSTACHE! WOO! Okay, and also, I would like to say that the cat contest is wiiidddeeee open. Kay, review fo- da next chapter! :) **

**~GAPeach22**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"Mother, can I play with Summerkit?" Mistkit asked her mother. Jewelfire smiled, and nodded.

"You don't have to ask me darling." Jewelfire meowed. Mistkit smiled and skipped over to play with Summerkit.

Redkit was growling at Silverkit. "Roar! I'm an OakClan cat! Grrr-" His growling was cut short by Silverkit's shriek.

"O-O-OakClan? Why, you're my brother though!" The little kitten backed away from his brother.

Redkit stuck out his tongue, then inserted it back into his mouth. "Gingerkit is more fun than you when she's tangled in moss!" He meowed in dissapointment. Silverkit flattened his ears. Then he looked up at his mother.

"Jewelfire, Redkit's a OakClan cat!" He mewed in worry. Jewelfire stifled a laugh.

"It's a game young Silverkit. You're supposed to wrestle with your brother. Like he's an OakClan cat. But Redkit's always going to be one of our Clan." She meowed. Silverkit closed his eyes, and snuggled into his mother's stomach.

"I didn't know. And now he's going to play with Gingerkit while she's tangles in moss." He mewed. Jewelfire licked his fur.

"One day little Silverkit. One day..." She trailed off drifting into sleep.

What do you mean mamma?" He asked. But Jewelfire was already sleeping away.

_(goes into Jewelfire's dreams)_

_"She's doing well." A raspy old she-cat meowed. Jewelfire looked at her. The cat looked...somewhat familiar. _

_"I cannot beleive that she doesn't know Mistkit is another tom's kit." A tom mewed from the other side. Jewelfire froze. What was he talking about?_

_"Yes, but that she-cat will never know who. It's really obvious, for seasons that tom has been right under her snout!" The she-cat spoke again. Jewelfire was beggining to feel freaked out. She tried to wake herself up. But it was no use. No getting out of this strange situation._

_"Silverkit also, Gingerkit and Redkit are Fireblaze's, but she can not, ever know who Mistkit and Silverkit's father is." The two MoonClan cats started to fade. _

Jewelfire woke up with a start. All four of her kits were suckling. She nosed Mistkit and Silverkit's fur. They couldn't be another tom's kits. No way.

"Fireblaze should be proud." Jewelfire recognized Mapleshine's voice. She swallowed. Hard. What the two cats were talking about must have been a lie. A trick. Perhaps it was just a stupid dream? Jewelfire couldn't help but to feel awkward. She was the kits' mother, for sure! But, all four of them had two fathers. Who could he possibly be? Jewelfire didn't remember seeing to any other tom, nor even going hunting _alone_ with any tom besides Fireblaze.

_HOW AND WHY?_ Jewelfire screamed in her mind. She needed answers. Desperately. So badly. And there was one way to find out.

To be continued in _AirClan: Fire of All_

* * *

**Hey yall. That's it for my Dark Side book! I'm working on the next book in the series: AirClan, Fire of All. But, I have to get at least up to 45 reveiws, if you want the next book. Want to know the one way to find out? Well then get the reviews up to 45! Next nbook is being worked on, so PM me if you've got any extra ideas. All credit goes to you if you want.**

**Keep an eye out for Fire of All. BYEE!**

**-Peach**


End file.
